Las 4 Gemas ЯƏᴸסⱥⱭ
by MrFlorLee329
Summary: Destino… un rio que fluye en una sola dirección, sin la capacidad de cambiar de rumbo... o al menos eso es mientras no llega la tormenta… /Mejorada/
1. Encuentro Extravagante

**¡Hey!**

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Como les prometí, estoy comenzando a corregir _**Las 4 Gemas**_, voy a intentar mejorar la narración, así que me puedo tardar un poco. Les recomendaría que volvieran a leer mi novela desde el principio cuando esté terminada la corrección, porque es posible que cambie algunos aspectos de la trama, aunque si empiezan a leerla ahora mismo se darán cuenta de inmediato de los cambios que haré.

Desde este capítulo voy a comenzar con los _**Perfiles de Las 4 Gemas**_, para facilitarme el trabajo y poder presentar a todos los personajes, tanto los OC y los originales de las PPG. También disminuiré la cantidad de japonés en la historia, ¿ne? ^-^. Espero que les guste versión mejorada, y para los que son nuevos: ¡Gracias por leer mi historia ^-^!

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fuera así no vivirían en un lugar que se llamara Saltadilla (o Twonsville) si no que vivirían en una metrópoli con muchos habitantes, y los RRB serían muy perseguidos por asaltantes entre otras cosas ^-^), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network y a su autor Craig McCracken. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Out of Character, Original Characters, personajes de 17-18 años, historia un poco futurista, incoherencias en algunas cosas, sangre y poco amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Las 4 Gemas <strong>~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~

**Capítulo 1: Extrañas Coincidencias**

Las calles de Megaville eran iluminadas por la radiante luz del sol, los altos edificios sobresalían de entre todas las cosas y los parques bien cuidados estaban abarrotados de gente de las distintas edades. Era el último fin de semana antes del inicio del periodo escolar para muchos jóvenes estudiantes y todo el mundo parecía aprovecharlo con buen ánimo. Las cometas coloridas surcaban los cielos, los vendedores de helados tenían más clientela que de costumbre y los niños parecían querer agotar sus energías acumuladas antes de un nuevo inicio de clases.

Y todo eso lo contemplaban sus radiantes orbes azules con anhelo. Su largo y lacio cabello rubio estaba sostenido en dos coletas altas, mientras que su copete caía suavemente en su frente clara. El viento se encargaba de despeinarla un poco, pero no le importaba. Recorría lentamente el camino que debía de seguir para llegar a su destino: Una pequeña clínica para animales que estaba en el centro de la ciudad; pero su mente estaba en otras partes.

Rememoraba los días de su infancia junto a sus hermanas, esos tiempos en los que eran inseparables y se sentían invencibles. Pero ahora, con el paso de los años, habían cambiado. Ya, a sus 17 años, no pasaban más tiempo de lo necesario juntas; y ver como las familias se sentaban juntas a comer en una cobija en el parque la había llenado de nostalgia. No obstante, decidió no seguir pensando en aquello. Introdujo su mano al bolso que llevaba y sacó de él sus audífonos y su reproductor de música, para colocar sus pistas preferidas lo suficientemente alto como para despejar su mente. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando reconoció el coro de su canción favorita y no pudo evitar entonarla. Sin embargo el sentimiento no duró lo suficiente.

La sonrisa se esfumó casi tan rápido como llegó a sus labios, justo cuando su mirada azul se encontró con la Torre de Megaville, de la que una persona caía desde lo alto. Tiró por inercia el reproductor al césped, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al edificio. Al parecer, nadie más se percató de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Erró al entrar al oscuro callejón en donde se encontraba. Lo notó al ver la gran pared de concreto se levantaba al final del camino. Su brazo estaba sangrante, al igual que un rasguño en su mejilla, pero le restó importancia a ambas cosas. El único problema que le preocupaba en ese momento era que ya no <strong>podía<strong> seguir escapando.

– ¿Se te agotaron las ideas, machito? – Escuchó la voz uno de los jóvenes que lo perseguían y se giró de inmediato para encararlos. Notó que el que le había hablado se hizo de una botella de vidrio y la rompió al golpearla contra la pared. Maldijo internamente por no haberlo hecho él primero.

– ¡Esto te pasa por rehusarte a darnos tu dinero! – Exclamó, burlón, el que parecía ser el líder de todos. Él llevaba un bate de beisbol en su mano, pero se mantenía detrás del resto de los malvivientes que lo acompañaban.

– Mira que son valientes. Cinco contra uno. ¿Lo hacen de esta manera para que las personas se intimiden, o para que no noten que son cobardes cuando están solos? – Sabía que no debía provocarlos, pero no podía contener sus pensamientos. Menos cuando sabía que eran ciertos. – Pero no se acongojen, amigos, si me lo piden, tendré piedad. – Musitó apretando los puños mientras hablaba altaneramente. La vocecilla de su cabeza le advertía que pedía a gritos que lo mataran.

– Hmp… ¡Ja!... ¡Jajajajajajaja! – El cabecilla de los ladrones no pudo contener la risotada que soltó con gran ánimo. – ¡Eso veremos, hombrecito!

– Eso verás. – Aseguró el moreno levantando su mano derecha, en la que llevaba un guante negro con una piedra redonda verde en el lomo de su mano. – Comienza la cuenta regresiva, Ishi.

– Si, maestro. – Repuso una voz saliendo de la piedra del guante del joven. Y la gema se iluminó, marcando en ella números obscuros desde el 100 en cuenta regresiva.

– ¡Atáquenlo! – Ordenó el líder, intentando golpear al moreno de ojos verdes con el bate de beisbol que llevaba en sus manos. Sus secuaces comenzaron a lanzar golpes en su contra, pero él esquiva la mayoría.

Uno amenazó con arremeter una botella de cristal rota contra su cabeza, pero él esquivó el ataque, al tiempo que apretaba el brazo donde el maleante llevaba el arma improvisada. En un acto reflejo, se dejó caer al suelo jalando brazo del otro para acertar una patada en su barbilla.

Mientras estaba en el suelo, otro criminal intento golpearlo con una cadena larga y gruesa, pero él la detuvo con su mano derecha, para luego hacerla hacia sí fuertemente, atrayendo al criminal hacia él, no obstante el atacante fue más rápido, alcanzando a hincar un puntapié en su mejilla izquierda, desorientándolo.

Aprovechando el entumecimiento del moreno, el líder lo golpeó con el bate en la sien, provocando que cayera al suelo bocabajo, sangrando. Intentó ponerse de pie, justo cuando su guante llegaba al número 75 de su cuenta regresiva, pero le faltaban las fuerzas.

– ¡Deténganse! – Oyó la voz de una chica al final del callejón. Ella corrió hasta donde se encontraba el grupo y se postró delante del moreno, que solo podía verla, expectante. Ese cabello corto negro, brillantes ojos verdes, atlética figura, vestimenta casual en base verde, todo en ella le llamó la atención. Pero lo que lo atrapó por completo fue la forma tan confiada en la que extendió sus manos para protegerlo de seguir recibiendo más golpes. – ¡Es muy injusto una pelea en estas condiciones, poco hombres! – Exclamó, recibiendo una mirada altanera de los maleantes. Él no dejó de verla, estupefacto. – Si quieren ponerle una mano encima de nuevo, tendrán que pasar por encima de mí. – Una sonrisa de lado surcó los labios de la morena cuando finalizó la frase en un tono sumamente amenazante, lo que provocó que el líder frunciera el ceño, sintiendo su orgullo herido.

– Una marimacha como tú no podrá contra cinco de nosotros, niñata. Busca algo mejor que hacer antes que ayudar a idiotas. – Masculló el líder con prepotencia.

– Una marimacha como yo te podría partir la cara en dos segundos. – Retó ella.

– ¡No porque seas mujer soportaré tu descaro! – Gritó el cabecilla aproximándose hacia la chica con su puño cerrado, dispuesto a golpearla.

– Si me quieres dañar, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso. – Musitó apenas, moviéndose a un lado. Levantó su dedo índice y el dedo corazón y con destreza presionó fuertemente el punto débil cerca del codo, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor.

– ¡Maldita perra! ¡Golpéenla! – Ordenó, con la cólera aumentada.

– ¡El orgullo de un hombre ha sido masacrado este día! – Dramatizó sarcástica mientras sonreía de lado. – En fin, Esmeralda necesito tu fuerza, por favor. – Pidió tocando con su dedo índice el collar que llevaba colgando del cuello, con la piedra color verde como dije en forma de hexágono. Una chispa extraña iluminó la esmeralda del collar y los ojos jade de joven cambiaron con un brillo parecido y la pupila dilatada con vehemencia.

El tipo con la cadena sonrió, justo antes de utilizar su herramienta a manera de látigo, intentando golpear a la joven, sin embargo, ella solo necesito dar un paso a un lado para esquivar el metal, que dejó un zumbido en el viento. Se colocó en guardia y le dio a ese tipo un puñetazo en el rostro con una fuerza sorprendente, dejándolo en el suelo, inconsciente.

El resto de los pandilleros se molestaron al ver a otro compañero herido. Se arrojaron a la vez en contra de la joven, permitiéndole solo retroceder unos pasos antes de retomar su guardia.

Esquivó un golpe y tomó el brazo de quien lo había arremetido, para luego levantar su pierna lo más alto posible buscando dar una patada desde arriba al brazo del maleante, sin embargo, su extremidad fue detenida por la mano libre de otro tipo, que la empujó hacia la pared de ladrillo que estaba en su espalda, acorralándola. El líder –después de haber superado el dolor en su brazo- se acercó a donde su compañero de fechorías tenía inmovilizada a la joven.

– ¡No dejes que se mueva! – Demandó, aun enojado por haber sido humillado por una mujer. Su compañero acató las órdenes, apretando con fuerza el cuello y la pierna de la joven. El jefe levantó el bate, listo para golpear a la chica con él.

– Ya es hora de ayudarle a nuestra amiguita, Ishi. – Susurró el moreno a las espaldas de todos, mientras un brillo verde oscuro comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo y la piedra de su guante marcaba el 00.

* * *

><p>Ella salía de la biblioteca de la ciudad a paso calmado y sosteniendo entre sus brazos los ejemplares de libros de estudio que había comprado para ella y sus hermanas. Aún le faltaban algunas cosas por adquirir, así que mientras andaba miraba con atención los puestos de útiles escolares que estaban mostrando los accesorios en oferta. Tenía un largo cabello rojizo, sostenido en una coleta alta, adornada a su vez por un moño carmín, del mismo tono que el vestido que llevaba.<p>

Repasaba mentalmente los útiles que aún no conseguía para sus hermanas. Los lapiceros verdes de Buttercup, las plumas con brillantina de Bubbles, los cuadernos de cuadrícula para ella. Y tan concentrada estaba en aquello que no se percató del apuesto joven que se aproximaba con rapidez a ella. Desgraciadamente, él tampoco lo hizo, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Con un fuerte golpe, ambos cayeron tendidos al suelo.

Con la caída, la gorra roja de él salió despedida cerca de uno de los puestos de útiles escolares, mientras que los libros de ella volaron lejos del alcance de sus manos. Él estaba encima de ella, con su larga melena roja al descubierto y con el cabello tan desordenado que de no ser por la coleta baja que llevaba habría terminado cubriendo por completo a la joven que había embestido.

Por un segundo, ambos se permitieron mostrarse confundidos, luego apenados y finalmente arrepentidos por lo que había pasado. En cuanto el pelirrojo se percató de la posición tan comprometedora en la que había puesto a la muchacha, se levantó casi de un salto, con la cara casi tan roja como su gorro. Pero, intentando despejar su pena, extendió su mano hacia la joven, para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

– Lo siento. – Expresó él con un poco más de palidez en su rostro. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, con amabilidad mientras ayudaba a la chica.

– Sí, no te preocupes. – Respondió la pelirroja en un susurro, con las mejillas sonrosadas también. Y fue entonces cuando se permitió mirar con un poco más de detenimiento el rostro de él. Sus profundos ojos escarlata y facciones serias. Su ropa era obscura y daba la impresión de que era motociclista por las cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones y el par de guantes que cubrían sus manos. – ¿Y tú? – Cuestionó, saliendo de su entumecimiento.

– Sí, estoy perfectamente. – Contestó él dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. Algo en ella le pareció peculiar y lo atribuyó a sus grandes ojos rosas. – Tienes ojos bonitos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó mientras se ponía de cuclillas para levantar los libros que ella había dejado caer con el impacto; ella, acto reflejo, lo imitó para recoger su gorra, a la que le quitó el polvo con una sacudida.

– Gracias, me llamo Blossom. – Susurró sonriente, permitiéndose esconder su rubor en su labor de remover la basurilla de la prenda roja. – Tus ojos también tienen un color bonito…

– Me llamo Brick.

– Ah, Brick. Aquí tienes tu gorra. – Le tendió el accesorio sonriendo. Él tomo la gorra y la colocó en su cabeza, acomodándola con la capucha hacia atrás nuevamente. Él le extendió las manos con sus libros y le sonrió.

– Espero que no se hayan dañado. – Ella los tomó y los acomodó en sus brazos negando con la cabeza.

– No hay problema.

– Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Blossom. Me gustaría charlar un poco más contigo, pero me tengo que ir. De nuevo, lo lamento. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de ver como ella se despedía con su mano, para luego ambos comenzar a caminar por distintos rumbos.

* * *

><p>– Bubbles, te dije que podías traer a cualquier <em>animal <em>que te encontraras herido en la calle, pero eso no incluye éste tipo. – Riñó la robusta veterinaria, viendo desaprobatoriamente a la joven de rubios cabellos que tenía delante.

– Lo sé, doctora Rosy, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar para llevarlo, además si lo llevaba a otro sitio comenzarían a hacerme preguntas. – Repuso la chica, viendo suplicante a su superior. – Te prometo que en cuanto despierte y cure sus heridas se irá.

– Ah, Bubbles, nunca cambiarás. De acuerdo, pero esta es la última vez que te permito traer a esta clase de _animales_ a mi veterinaria, ¿entendido? – Instó la mujer afroamericana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Sí, muchas gracias, Rosy. – Hizo una profunda reverencia, antes de echar atrás su largo cabello dorado y comenzar a lavarse las manos, dispuesta ayudar al joven inconsciente.

– Espera un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Iré por algunas vendas. – Sentenció la mujer, saliendo del pequeño consultorio donde se encontraban.

– Okay. – Aceptó sonriendo, mientras se secaba las manos con una servilleta. Escuchó unos pequeños ruidos escapar de la boca del joven rubio que se encontraba en la silla, inconsciente. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, girándose para verlo. Él comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus orbes azul oscuro, para encontrarse con los cercanos ojos claros de ella.

– Auch… ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estoy muerto? – Cuestionó rápidamente el joven de azules ojos, sobando su cabeza y viendo alrededor apoderado del pánico.

– Ah… – Lo vio con confusión, para luego reír quedamente. – Te encontré no muy lejos de aquí. Estamos en una veterinaria, para cuidar de tus heridas. Soy Bubbles Utonium, un placer conocerte. No, gracias. Te vi caer de la Torre de Megaville. No, por suerte te pude rescatar antes de cualquier percance. – Contestó la joven, cubriendo su boca un segundo después de responder a la última cuestión.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?! – Preguntó un poco inconforme. Razonó, luego, el resto de las respuestas, sin despegar su mirada de la rubia. – ¿Cómo hiciste para rescatarme?

– Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, y para mí, el ser novios, significa que te conozco y que te quiero demasiado, por eso. – Respondió, viéndolo como si de lo más obvio se tratase. – Y tengo prohibido hablar de eso. – Desvió su mirada, para buscar una pequeña botella en los estantes.

– Oh, es verdad, lo siento. Mi nombre es Boomer Him, gracias por ayudarme. –Repuso sonriendo. – ¿Por qué no me puedes decir cómo me salvaste?

– ¡Porque es Secreto! – Expresó en un tono bajo, tomando de una pequeña caja un par de guantes que se colocó hábilmente.

– ¡Oye! ¡Dime cómo lo lograste! – Exigió Boomer intrigado.

– Te lo diré cuando terminemos de curar tus heridas. – Declaró dulcemente, lo que hizo que Boomer se sonrojara un poco.

– No es necesario, gracias…

– ¡Claro que lo es, pequeñuelo! ¡¿No sabes todas las infecciones que te pueden causar esas heridas?! ¡Hasta podrías llegar a perder el brazo! – Interrumpió la dueña del consultorio, entrando de nuevo con un par de vendas en las manos.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero perder el brazo! – Exclamó asustado, viendo como su brazo sangraba levemente. Él lleno de pánico y la veterinaria dándole alas a su temor provocó que en la sien de la rubia comenzara a caer una pequeña gota de sudor fría.

– ¿Rosy, no crees que está siendo un poco alarmista? – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, por lo que soltó un largo suspiro. Ahora tendría que atender a un adolescente exaltado por la casi imposible pérdida de su brazo.

* * *

><p>– ¡Ja! – Su burlona expresión retumbó por todo el callejón, precediendo a su aclaración de victoria. – ¡Fue fácil vencerlos! – Exclamó sonriendo con satisfacción.<p>

– Si… muy fácil. – Masculló su acompañante con el semblante decaído y sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos jade se enfocaban al final del callejón, por donde habían salido despavoridos los pandilleros con los que habían reñido antes.

–… ¿estás molesto conmigo? – Preguntó la morena, viendo la actitud del joven a su lado con cierta preocupación.

– No, claro que no… solo que... – Se quedó pensativo un corto momento, recordando lo que había sucedido antes. –… ¿Por qué me ayudaste si ni siquiera me conoces?

–... Ahora que lo dices… no tengo ni la más mínima idea. – Respondió con una sonrisa, después de pensar el motivo por un momento. El moreno casi cae al suelo con esa aclaración, formándosele una pequeña gota en su nuca. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando tomar de nuevo la compostura.

– Me llamo Butch. – Se presentó tendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. – ¿Y tú?

– Buttercup. – Contestó estrechando su mano en un saludo, pero con eso se percató de las sangrantes heridas él tenía en el brazo, así como gran parte de su cuerpo. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada, soltando el saludo para ver con más detenimiento el brazo del joven.

– Sí, no moriré... – Sentenció el chico, pero fue ignorado por ella, que, sin soltar el brazo del joven, volvió a tocar la piedra que colgaba de su collar.

– Esmeralda, ¿tienes poder como para curarlo? – La piedra volvió a brillar levemente y en esa ocasión una voz proveniente desde la gema contestó.

– Butter, si lo hago quedarás inconsciente. Me quedé con muy poco poder. Ya te he dicho que es mucho mejor que invoques el poder completo en lugar de solo parte de él.

–Lo siento, creo que así mejoraré, aunque sea un poco…– Susurró la morena, con el semblante aún más preocupado. – Cúralo, por favor.

– Está bien que quieras mejorar, pero no lo intentes hacer en situaciones como estás… déjalo para el entrenamiento. – Regañó la voz femenina. – De acuerdo, pero no intentes hacer nada pesado después. Descansa el resto de la tarde.

– Claro. – Acató la joven. Vio al muchacho, quien la escudriñaba con la mirada un tanto confundido.

– ¿Esa es la legendaria Gema Esmeralda?

– ¿Cómo sabes de ella? – Cuestionó, intrigada. Él levantó su mano derecha, en la que llevaba su guante negro con una gran piedra verde en el centro.

– Tengo buenas fuentes. – Contestó, sonriendo. Ella negó con suavidad con la cabeza y le sonrió.

– No puedo creerlo. La Gema Esmeralda y el Guante Ishi se encontraron en un absurdo callejón.

– Sí, bueno, debe de ser el destino.

– Yo no creo en el destino. – Atajó ella inmediatamente. Levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en el pecho de él. El moreno se le quedó viendo unos instantes y sonrió complacido. – Creo en las acciones. Esto no te dolerá.

– No es necesario, gracias.

– ¿Cómo que no es necesario, tonto? – Lo miró con reproche. – Te lastimaste mucho por mi culpa. – Agachó su mirada, un tanto molesta y rememoró lo que segundos atrás él había hecho por ella. Un brillo verde salió de su mano, mientras recordaba.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_Butch corrió hacía donde mantenían acorralada a la joven. Sus ropas eran distintas. El negro cubría sus extremidades y torso, siendo lo único que resaltaba el par de serpientes verdes claras en el pecho de él, que intentaban tragarse un extraño símbolo al centro de su tórax. Sus manos, cerradas a manera de puños, eran cubiertas por un par de guantes negros, con una gran piedra verde en el centro, con la que bloqueó el golpe que intentaron arremeter en contra de la indefensa muchacha._

_Sonrió socarronamente, encontrándose con la mirada oscura del maleante en jefe, antes de hacer a un lado el bate. Lanzó contra él un fuerte golpe en su barbilla, seguido por un puñetazo en el estómago y una patada a las costillas, enviándolo contra unos botes de basura de no muy lejos de ahí. Los otros fruncieron más el entrecejo._

– _Lo que acabas de hacer, ella lo pagará. – Amenazó el tipo que aún tenía acorralada a la morena, tomándola por el cuello y sacando una navaja de su bolsillo, posicionándola cerca de su yugular. Butch se detuvo en seco, viendo temeroso la escena. _

– _No le hagas daño. – Ordenó, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. – Lo que quieras hacer, házmelo a mí. Ella no tiene nada que ver._

– _Así me gusta, niñita. – Susurró sonriendo de lado, viendo como sus camaradas comenzaban a golpear al moreno desprevenido. Ella miró al criminal llena de furia, pasando una mano por dentro del brazo de él, para apretarlo en una llave y obligarlo a soltar la navaja._

– _Cobarde. – Masculló con la sangre hirviendo, golpeándolo de improvisto, para luego liberarse y correr hacía el joven. Pateó a uno de los malhechores, para aprovechar y ayudar al joven a levantarse. Se movió rápido, para alejarse de ellos, y apoyarlo en el suelo, antes de que volvieran a atacarlo. – No vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido como eso. Me sé cuidar sola. – Musitó, volviéndose a levantar, para volver a correr con los tipos. _

_**[End of the Flash Back]**_

– Lo lamento, quise ayudarte y por protegerme terminaron hiriéndote bastante. – Susurró, separando su mano del pecho del moreno, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio, cayendo inconsciente en su regazo.

* * *

><p>– Gracias, señor. – Expresó Blossom, mientras levantaba la bolsa con víveres dentro. Había terminado de hacer las compras de los útiles escolares y finalmente se había decidido por pasar a la tienda cerca de su casa a comprar lo necesario para hacer la cena. Llevaba bastantes bolsas, pero si se apuraba, no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa.<p>

– De nada, muchachita. ¿Quieres que mi nieto te ayude con las cosas? – Preguntó el amable hombre de unos 80 años de edad. El joven que lo acompañaba le sonrió y ella correspondió el gesto.

– No es necesario, gracias. Vivo aquí cerca, así que no necesito ayuda. –Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás segura? – Insistió el joven de profundos ojos azules, sonriéndole amplio, y acercándose un poco a ella para tomar las bolsas.

– Claro… ¡Gracias! – Repuso ella, dándose media vuelta sin ánimos de ser grosera, pero no tenía la energía como para entablar una conversación con un desconocido. Comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar sonriendo y tarareando una melodía. – _Bien,__ cuando llegue a la casa prepararé la cena y terminaré de organizar todo para mañana en la escuela… – _Pensó, aun tarareando y viendo el hermoso atardecer naranja.

* * *

><p>– Listo. ¿Viste? No se te va a caer tan fácil el brazo. – Sonrió triunfante, luego de lidiar con el joven. Miró su trabajo y lo revisó por última instancia. – Si no haces nada fuera de lo normal tendría que estar curado para dentro de tres días.<p>

– Gracias. – Susurró el rubio viendo el vendaje en su brazo con una sonrisa. – Eres muy buena en esto. Cuando me vuelva a herir, vendré aquí para que me cures. – Y fue callado por el golpe en su cabeza con la caja de primeros auxilios.

– No digas tonterías. – Regañó la rubia, llevando la caja blanca hacía un estante colgado de la pared. – Ahora me tienes que contar porqué te caíste desde ese edificio. – Se sentó delante de él, con la pierna cruzada, igual que sus brazos, esperando una respuesta. Él la miró pensativo, y finalmente sonrió.

– Lo haré si tú me dices como fue que me salvaste. – Ese fue el acuerdo improvisado que se le vino primero a la mente. Ella lo miró extrañada y luego asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, es una promesa. – La vio insistente, haciendo que ella aceptara nuevamente con un gesto de su cabeza y comenzó con su narración…

_**[Flash Back]**_

_Sus cabellos rubios se mecían con el viento, su mirada azul se posaba en la vista oscura de él. Miró a su alrededor, solo viendo las orillas del edificio principal de la ciudad. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Fácil: Huyendo por su vida. _

– _Dámelo. – Ordenó de nuevo ese hombre, aún con la navaja larga en su mano. Él volvió a mirarlo, con el entrecejo fruncido por la desesperación._

– _¿Cómo sabes para qué sirve? – Cuestionó, viéndolo. _

– _No importa, sólo dámelo, o te lo quitaré a la fuerza. – Repitió, acercándose un paso más. El rubio sonrió socarronamente._

– _Inténtalo si puedes. – Retó, viéndolo altanero, aun sosteniendo su brazo herido con su mano libre, para parar su sangrado._

– _Tú lo pediste. – Susurró el hombre, corriendo hacia él y apuntándolo con la navaja. Retrocedió un paso, topando contra la barandilla baja del edificio. Se desequilibró por un momento y finalmente cayó de la torre._

_**[End of the Flash Back]**_

– Y eso fue lo que pasó. – Contó Boomer con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza marcado en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué es lo que esa persona quería de ti? – Preguntó Bubbles molesta por la historia. Odiaba a las personas así.

– Esto. – Dijo mostrándole su guante negro, que llevaba hasta el límite antebrazo, dejando al descubierto sus dedos, mientras en la parte superior era ajustado por dos hebillas un poco anchas.

– ¿E-Eso es el Guante Mizu? – Cuestionó un tanto sorprendida, al ver la gran y redonda piedra azul oscura que se mantenía al centro del lomo de su mano.

– S-Sí… – Asintió, dudoso, con su cabeza. – Pero no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que algo como eso se vuelva a repetir.

– Oh, claro… ¿pero no crees que es un poco tonto decírmelo a mí? Es decir, no me conoces. ¿Qué tal si fuera una asaltante o algo por el estilo?

– Yo no creo que seas tal cosa. Si fuese así no te habrías arriesgado para salvarme y curarme las heridas.– Respondió Boomer, sonriendo.

– … Gracias, por confiar en mí. – Expresó, con un pequeño sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas. Y sonrió ampliamente.

– No hay de qué. – Respondió sonriendo. – Ahora… ¿me podrías contar como fue que me salvaste? – Preguntó, un tanto insistente.

– Por supuesto, pero tienes que prometerme que guardarás el secreto como yo lo haré contigo. – Pidió, sonriéndole tiernamente. Él asintió con la cabeza, un tanto más intrigado. – Bien…

_**[Flash Back]**_

– _Zafiro, préstame tu poder. – Susurró, casi inaudible, aun corriendo en dirección en la que ese joven estaba cayendo. Un fuerte brillo azul claro rodeó su cuerpo, siendo disimulado por los fuertes rayos del sol de mediodía. De un instante a otro Bubbles se transformó sin que nadie lo notara. Su ropa se había cambiado por una falda azul cielo con mayones negros y una blusa negra de mangas largas con un chaleco del mismo tono que su falda. _

_Por arte de "magia" voló hasta donde estaba el muchacho a punto de caer, lo tomó en sus brazos, justo antes de que estuviera a la vista de algún transeúnte común. Voló de inmediato hacia la modesta clínica de animales, donde aterrizó en la vereda._

– _Gracias Zafiro. Ya puedes remover la transformación. – Murmuró Bubbles mientras que dejaba al chico en el suelo. El brillo regresó a su cuerpo, para dejarla con sus antiguas ropas. Tomó los hombros del joven y lo jaló, aún inconsciente al interior de la clínica._

_**[End of the Flash Back]**_

– Así fue como te salvé… – Terminó Bubbles, viéndolo con un sonrisa.

– Ah… con que por eso decías que te guardara el secreto… – Razonó Boomer analizando la historia. – Gracias por contármelo, tu secreto está seguro conmigo. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –… pero eso quiere decir que tú eres la dueña de la legendaria Gema Zafiro… que extraño, tú eres dueña del Zafiro y yo del guante Mizu. – Y le sonrió, viéndola.

– Sí es muy extraño… – Apoyó Bubbles, viéndolo y sonriendo también.

* * *

><p>La noche ya le había llegado buscando el número de casa de la joven, dicho con anticipación por la piedra de su collar. Pero aún no podía encontrarlo y eso le preocupaba. Sin embargo, llegó a una residencia un tanto alejada de la ciudad, en los suburbios, y pudo ver al fin el número 9-6-11 en la placa de la casa.<p>

Fijó su mirada en las tres ventanas consecutivas del segundo piso, con distintos colores de cortinas. La primera color azul, la siguiente rosa -que ocultaba la luz encendida en ella- y la última verde. No supo si fue su intuición o por simple coincidencia, que decidió escalar por la rejilla blanca que estaba debajo de la ventana de cortinas verdes, para abrirla ágilmente y entrar por ella, cargando a la muchacha en hombros.

Se introdujo cauteloso a la habitación, pintada de verde, con algunas estrellas amarillas dispersas por todas las paredes. La luz estaba apagada, pero no la necesitó para ver el desordenado cuarto. Sonrió al recordar el suyo propio.

Caminó hasta la cama matrimonial al centro de la alcoba dejando a la joven con delicadeza en ella. Sonrió de lado, viéndola recostada. Algo en su rostro pasivo le hizo caer en cuenta de que se parecía mucho a él mismo, con el cabello alborotado y la piel pálida. Pero eran diferentes también. Él nunca se habría metido en la pelea de un extraño y tampoco habría decido quedar inconsciente para curar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

– Gracias, Verdecita. – Susurró, antes de volver a salir por la ventana de la alcoba, así mismo como del patio y caminar con el semblante calmado hacía su propia casa.

_**[End of Chapter 1: Extrañas Coincidencias]**_

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta aquí llega el capítulo…<p>

Como pueden ver(?), la historia fue un poco modificada, con un estilo un poco (solo un poco) más coherente que la versión anterior… además de que es mucho más descriptiva… pero aún así espero que les guste esta nueva versión…

Sin más por el momento, comenzaré con los…

_**Perfiles de Las 4 Gemas **__~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~_

**Butch**

**Nombre completo:** Butch Him

**Nickname: **Conejito´s Brother 1

**Edad: **18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Julio de 1997

**Poseedor/Habilidad: **Guante Ishi (Tierra)

**Altura: **179 cm

**Peso: **76 kg

**Signo zodiacal: **Cáncer

**Canción favorita: **In The End – Linkin Park

**Personalidad:**Agresivo, obstinado, posesivo, impulsivo e inmaduro. En ocasiones es serio y de semblante calculador, pero eso se ve más en los últimos capítulos. Con el tiempo se puede ver como madura poco a poco.

**Características: **Cabello negro y ojos verde oscuro. Le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas oscuras, lo que hace que sus ojos resalten un poco más, junto con su tez clara.

**Pasatiempos: **Practica todo tipo de deportes. Le gusta escuchar música relajante, pero también le gusta el Rock Alternativo. Prefiere pasar tiempo al aire libre antes que estar encerrado. A simple vista se ve buscapleitos, lo que le trae bastantes problemas.

**Especialidad: **Pelea uno a uno. Fuerza bruta.

**Debilidad: **Buttercup (?). Por ella –como lo pudimos ver en este capítulo- hace, inconscientemente, todo lo que se le pida y no le gusta exponerla. Si algo le llegase a pasar se vería en GRANDES aprietos consigo mismo.

**Forma de pelea: **Frontal. Odia tener que esperar cuando se trata de pelear, no ataca teniendo un plan, solo analiza los movimientos de sus enemigos mientras pelea para ver algún punto débil, que explota al máximo.

**Bien, hasta luego :3!**


	2. Típico

**¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! **

Ok no :3. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en continuar con esta historia. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero les traigo una buena noticia:3

¡Aquí tienen el capítulo 2 de **Las 4 Gemas ****~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~**! *aplausos*

Espero que les agrade la manera en la que edité este capítulo para que lentamente la historia original comience a darse forma. Estoy intentando eliminar todos esos huecos en la historia y encadenar todos los acontecimientos, disculpen si me vuelvo a tardar en subir la continuación.

Tomen esta entrega como un pequeño obsequio de Santa :3

Gracias de antemano por leer mi historia.

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (Si fuera así cursarían el bachillerato en una escuela estilo británico carísima, en la que no hay demasiadas reglas ni normas para vestir o usar el cabello, con muchísimos estudiantes y enormes instalaciones.), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network y a su autor Craig McCracken. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Out of Character, Original Characters, Personajes de 17-18 años, historia un poco futurista, incoherencias en algunas cosas, sangre, histeria y poco amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Las 4 Gemas <strong>~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~

**Capítulo 2: Típico.**

Cubrió lentamente su boca cuando ese largo bostezo se escapó de sus labios, mismo que contagió de a poco a su hermana menor, mientras se estiraba perezosamente, viendo con esos ojos verdes brillantes su desayuno sin muchos ánimos. Cerró perezosamente sus ojos, tomando con su mano derecha la cuchara que tenía al lado de su tazón con cereal achocolatado y suspiró por lo bajo.

− Que fastidio…− Musitó para sí misma y sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos introdujo la cuchara en el tazón para tomar un poco de cereal y llevarlo a su boca, apoyando el cubierto en esos finos labios, levemente fruncidos por el cansancio. Tragó luego de un momento lo que había masticado y volvió a suspirar. − ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? − Y volvió a expulsar el aire por sus labios, aún más desanimada.

Su hermana rubia -más dormida que despierta- solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, ambas estaban igual de cansadas. Y la mayor riendo por lo bajo le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, cariñosa, ganándose la atención de su hermana morena, quien volvía a introducir nuevamente una cucharada con cereal a su boca.

− Porque tú tienes que prepararte, para algún día dejar de ser una carga para el profesor, Butter…− Respondió la pelirroja sonriendo de una manera tranquila y apacible, antes de levantarse de su sitio y lavar su tazón en el fregadero, dándole la espalda a sus hermanas.− Lo prometimos, Butter, así que no te quejes. − Le susurró por lo bajo, sin deshacerse de la atención de la morena, que seguía desayunando.

− Hmp. − Resopló el cabello que por un segundo cubría uno de sus ojos, para volver a ver el tazón donde flotaban, simpáticas, algunas de las figuras de colores representativas de la marca del cereal en la leche achocolatada, antes de comenzar a comerlas, sin mucha prisa. _No _tenía ganas de ir a la escuela.

* * *

><p>No pudo contener su risa. Era imposible hacerlo. Frunció sus labios y retrocedió un paso, para intentar atenuar el volumen de su voz. Su hermano sólo se movió en su propia cama, para volver a quedarse apaciblemente dormido. Sonrió de medio lado, volvió a acercarse al oído del moreno y, luego de reprimir de vuelta su risa, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.<p>

− ¡Levántate holgazán! − Soltó en un estridente grito. El moreno saltó de la impresión y con ello estuvo a punto de caer de la cama, escuchando sólo las risas de su hermano mayor. Buscó encolerizado al causante de su exalto y lo encontró muriéndose de la risa a unos pasos de él.

− ¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?! − Exclamó al fin, cuando pudo reaccionar. No obstante el pelirrojo ya se había alejado. Él se levantó energético del suelo, acercándose rápidamente a su hermano, que aún reía burlonamente.

− Es tarde. Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera. − Y volvió soltar una risotada un poco más alto, ganándose un fuerte golpe en un hombro por parte de su hermano.

− Un simple: "Ya es hora, Butch, levántate" habría bastado. − Renegó molesto, dándose la vuelta y caminando de vuelta hacía su cama sin dejar de oír la risa de su hermano mayor.

− Ya es hora, Butch, levántate.− Citó, sonriendo ampliamente y, sin inmutarse del golpe que le había proporcionado su hermano menor, dio media vuelta por encima de sus talones, saliendo de la habitación tarareando una canción.

* * *

><p>La gran masa de jóvenes que se reunían en el muro de la escuela comenzaba a dispersarse conforme la hora de entrada se acercaba. Sin embargo, ellas aún seguían allí, sin acostumbrarse a la idea de encontrarse en diferentes listas cada una.<p>

Todas en el apartado de 5° semestre de preparatoria. Todas rondando en los números 40's de cada lista, pero cada una en una hoja de papel distinta. Durante los 4 semestres anteriores habían coincidido en algunas clases de tronco común, no obstante, ese semestre cada una de las listas era diferente para las tres. Tres especialidades completamente distintas.

Y seguirían allí por otros segundos, viendo cada una su nombre en diferentes hojas, con la mirada perdida en ese "Utonium" que preferirían ver junto. Sin embargo, la menor de las tres sonrió con amplitud, intentando superar el repentino shock al que había entrado.

− Parece ser que no vamos a estar juntas en esta ocasión, chicas. − Dijo con simpleza, restándole importancia al hecho o queriendo aparentar que así era.

− Sí, eso parece…− Apoyó la morena intentando ocultar su emoción en una mueca de disgusto, que no pudo fingir completamente. Al fin no tendría a su hermana mayor presionándola para hacer su tarea todos los días.

− ¡Qué mal! − Exclamó por lo bajo la mayor, lamentándose internamente por sus hermanas despistadas. No quería pensar en la baja de sus respectivos promedios a causa de ello. La idea de entrar a ese semestre comenzaba a disgustarle.

− ¡Lo sé! Pero al menos podremos vernos en el receso. − Comentó la rubia ajustando uno de los listones azules de sus coletas. − No se preocupen, nos vemos en el descanso. − Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los tantos edificios que conformaban el rústico plantel con instalaciones del estilo británicas.

− ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos! − Soltó la mediana dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a su propia clase, ahora un tanto más animada. La última solo sonrió suavemente, antes de caminar lentamente a su aula, rogando internamente que sus hermanas tuvieran un buen inicio de clases.

.

.

.

Ahora, ya el muro de la escuela se encontraba completamente vacío, todos se habían ido a sus respectivas aulas, con el único fin de tomar la primer clase a la que deberían asistir en ese curso. Sin embargo, ellos apenas llegaban, sin prisa alguna y tranquilamente cada uno comenzó a buscar su nombre en las listas que estaban pegadas en la pared.

La reacción fue instantánea, al ver como el Him era único en cada una de las listas y los tres sonrieron ampliamente. Al fin podrían estar solos sin esa competencia rígida en ser los chicos más codiciados de cada clase.

El cambio de ciudad les había sentado bien. Ahora concluían en que tal vez Megaville no era un sitio tan malo para vivir, y que tal vez, de todas las antiguas ciudades en las que habían estado, podría ser la más emocionante. Los cambios comenzaban a ser un tanto excitantes.

Los tres se miraron mutuamente, cruzando esas miradas de distintos colores y sonrieron socarronamente cómo sí hubiesen comenzado un reto sin decirlo. Ninguno habló, no era necesario. Sólo se giraron respectivamente y comenzaron a caminar en distintas direcciones.

* * *

><p>Se sentía un tanto ansiosa. Sus dedos índice y corazón oprimían el bolígrafo con una insana fuerza, pero lo hacían oscilar con un veloz movimiento en sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y hasta desesperada. A duras penas podía escuchar lo que el profesor decía. Y eso le había orillado a la obligada conclusión:<p>

La próxima vez que tuviera clase de Cálculo Avanzado, se aseguraría de sentarse en el primer lugar.

Había sido una mala idea de querer comenzar el año en la quinta silla de la última fila. Todo por querer quedar al lado de la ventana. Pero ella no tenía la culpa… ¿Cómo iba a saber que su profesor tendría una especie de deficiencia en las cuerdas vocales que le hiciera hablar **así **de bajo?

T. Wallas. Tenía el presentimiento que ese nombre sería el primero en firmar su boleta reprobada de calificaciones. Su primera materia sin aprobar en toda su vida. La primera vez en que su nombre, Blossom Utonium, se vería expuesto en una lista para aplicar exámenes extraordinarios.

Bueno, no había que ser tan pesimistas. Tal vez sí conseguía uno de esos aparatos milagrosos que hacían a las personas de la tercera edad escuchar normalmente, podría al menos pasar…

_Toc toc toc_

¡Sí! ¡Eso era! Tendría que conseguir uno de esos aparatos para poder pasar esa materia sin muchos problemas. Así su padre no se decepcionaría que su "Hija Genio" tuviera una materia reprobada por primera vez en su existencia.

− Adelante. − Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó el suave sonido que la puerta desprendió al ser abierta. Pero esa firme voz que rompió el silencio del aula la llamó espontáneamente.

− Lamento la tardanza, profesor. − Palabras tan nítidas, audibles, nada comparadas con las de su profesor, la atrajeron inmediatamente. Pudo notar ese extraño color en los ojos del muchacho. Carmesí. Tan diferentes a los suyos propios. Tan incompatibles con ese patético rosa que había tomado como gen dominante.

− Es el primer día de escuela, sin embargo, debe saber que tenemos una importante regla con la puntualidad. − La voz del profesor se escuchaba clara. Tal vez en los regaños se animaba un poco y era por eso que subía los tonos unos cuantos decibeles. − Señor… − Dio una marcada pausa, para darle tiempo a que dijera su nombre.

− Him, Brick Him. − Se sintió por un momento un tanto nerviosa. Ese largo cabello rojo obscuro no era natural en una escuela cómo esa, incluso para ella, que tenía casi el mismo tono. Frunció el entrecejo al notar la chamarra negra que llevaba sobre esa camisa roja. ¿A quién se le ocurría llevar manga larga en pleno verano… y, además, de color negro?

− Bien, Señor Him, tiene que saber que no se le permitirá la entrada la próxima clase que llegue tarde. Tendré una tolerancia de 5 minutos, no más.− Sí, en definitiva, podía presentir que a ese profesor le gustaba regañar. Pero ese chico cada vez le llamaba más la atención, tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes.

¿Por qué llevaría pantalón negro también? ¿No tendría calor? Sí ella, con ese simple vestido rosa de costuras blancas, sentía que pronto se pudriría por el aumento de temperatura ¿Qué estaba pensando él al vestir así?

Cadenas. Llevaba cadenas colgando a los lados de la pelvis. Tal vez sería una especie de _punk_.

− De acuerdo, profesor, lo siento. − Y terminó de adentrarse en el aula. Los guantes negros en sus manos le parecieron aún más peculiares. Los ojos rosas de ella se clavaron pesadamente en él. Ese rostro… estaba segura de que lo había visto en otro lugar… no recordaba exactamente en dónde, pero estaba segurísima de que ya antes lo había visto.

− Está bien, señor Him, por favor, pase y tome asiento. − Observó a detalle cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Cómo se escabullía entre las bancas, hasta llegar a la butaca vacía, justo a dos bancas de la suya propia. Ojos escarlata. Tan brillantes como la sangre. Tenía apariencia incluso de un motociclista rebelde, con aquella coleta baja y despeinada.

Lo observó un segundo más.

¡El chico de la librería! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Con el estrés del inicio de cursos, tal vez lo había pasado por alto. Pensó en saludarlo luego. Sería bueno hacerse amistades, aunque no le gustara mucho su manera de vestir, pero antes se portó muy cortés. Tendría que conocerlo.

* * *

><p>Esto comenzaba a gustarle.<p>

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban completamente desiertos, eran anchos, y estaban llenos de ventanas hacia las explanadas. La vista era sorprendente con ese cielo de claro azul, lleno de tiernas nubes blancas.

"Buscaba" la sala número 127, donde se supondría tendría la clase de_ Dibujo Técnico_, sin embargo, desde hacía unos 15 minutos, estaba perdido. ¿Por qué? Tal vez, giró unos pasillos antes o después.

Pero, esa escuela particular que su madre había escogido para ellos no estaba tan mal. El reglamento era sencillo, tendrían que llevar el uniforme escolar "obligatoriamente" luego de 2 semanas de su ingreso al plantel cómo único plazo, y no tendrían que hacer absolutamente nada que comprometiera su seguridad, o la de sus compañeros.

No decía nada acerca del corte obligatorio de cabello, o la disciplina en clase. Por eso es por lo que más amaba a su madre: Siempre veía la manera en la que le gustara pasar el tiempo obligatorio de la escuela.

Nivel medio superior. Venga, que, para él, era más que sencillo pasar en la carrera que había escogido: Técnico en Electrónica.

Estaba feliz. Era la primera ciudad en la que estaría en una clase separado de sus hermanos. Y lo mejor, es que había conseguido revalidar todas las materias que cursó en otras ciudades, por lo que había entrado directamente a 5° semestre de bachillerato.

Sonrió para sí mismo. A este paso se enamoraría de Megaville.

Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con un reloj de manecillas en la pared blanca. 7:16 AM. Había errado sólo por un minuto en sus cálculos. Suspiró un poco, tal vez era hora de entrar a su clase.

Tenía que tener un inicio perfecto: El chico rebelde, alto, moreno y de ojos verdes que llega tarde a la primer clase del año, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las muchachas lindas de su grupo. Sí, lo tenía todo planeado.

Retomó el paso, mirando el número en cada una de las puertas del corredor y sonrió al encontrarse rápidamente con la que buscaba. Aclaró su garganta, se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces.

Respiró hondo y fingió su cara de arrepentimiento, agradeciendo internamente por no tener ninguna marca de su pleito del día anterior. Escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta y obedeció la orden, abriendo la entrada para la sala.

Su mirada verde se encontró con la obscura del profesor. Se sintió un tanto intimidado. Tragó saliva e intentó hablar lo más claro que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron, fingiendo una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras, seguro todas las muchachas lo estaban observando.

− Disculpe la demora, profesor. − Notó como ese maestro bajaba un poco el libro del que estaba leyendo y le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas tan atemorizantes que te congelan el alma. Titubeó un poco.

− ¿Cuál es su nombre, joven? − Preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisa. Él, por su parte, retrocedió un paso. Esos cabellos negros desalineados, los vellos que crecían en su barbilla casualmente, la mirada tan profunda. Todo en ese sujeto le daba un poco de _**miedo**_.

− B-Butch Him. − Susurró dudoso. Tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que, al darle su nombre, terminaría asesinándolo. Notó que él se bajó del escritorio en el que estaba sentado cómodamente y caminó hacia él. Alto, delgado, pero musculoso. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que se trataría de una especie de modelo o _visual guy_.

− Buenos días, joven Butch. Mi nombre es Al Lee y le impartiré la clase de Dibujo Técnico. Por favor, pase y tome asiento, que el tiempo apremia.− Conforme se acercaba, hablaba más bajo y pudo notar un mínimo rastro de amenaza en su voz.

− Sí. Con permiso.− Habló rápido. Ese sujeto le desagradaba. Se abrió paso hacia el salón y le echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Entreabrió un poco sus labios. Se había encontrado con el paraíso… para los homosexuales.

A duras penas se encontró con unas 6 mujeres, nada comparado con los, posibles, 50 hombres. Tal vez, había escogido una especialidad errónea para sus intenciones.

Caminó hasta las bancas de atrás. Allí se sentiría más cómodo. Lejos de ese sujeto y estar tranquilo con su soledad, sin embargo, algo… no, _alguien _llamó su atención.

Ese libro perfectamente acomodado a manera de que pareciera que está leyendo, esos cabellos cortos de negro azabache, esos auriculares blancos con verde, la nívea tez de su rostro, los ojos cerrados. Era ella.

Posó una de sus manos en su pupitre y lo golpeó suavemente en ese momento. Ella, a causa del movimiento abrió los ojos. Él sonrió. Ella, entrecerró los ojos, frunció el entrecejo y... arremetió en su contra con un puñetazo en el estómago. Reacción inmediata. Justicia divina. Venganza perfecta.

* * *

><p>Bufó para sí misma, mirando nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. 7:17 AM. El primer día de clases, y a su primer profesor se le ocurre llegar casi 20 minutos tarde. Comenzaba a desesperarse.<p>

Decidió entretenerse en algo, después de todo, si su profesor no llegaba para la primera hora no estaría dispuesta a desperdiciar su tiempo sin hacer nada. Presionó el único botón de su celular táctil y tocó la pantalla hasta llegar a la plantilla para escribir un mensaje de texto.

Escribió unas cuantas palabras, y confirmó que el destinatario sería ese joven de nombre "Charlie" que conocía desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Tal vez él ahora mismo estuviese en su propia clase, ayudando a su profesor entrenador que le habían asignado como servicio social para su facultad.

Dejó descansar el aparato de color azul celeste en su pupitre y apoyó en su puño cerrado su mejilla, cerrando los ojos perezosa. Tenía sueño, su hermana morena se lo había compartido y el que su profesor no llegara la tenía completamente aburrida.

Tenía ganas de dormir un poco más. Y es que el síndrome Post-vacacional era, tal vez, la etapa más grave de todas, pues el no despertar temprano cada mañana desde hacía mes y medio la había matado este día. Las sábanas la llamaban y la almohada le rogaba que se quedara un poco más.

Sintió un golpecito en la cabeza, lo que la obligó a abrir sus ojos de azul claro, encontrándose directamente con esa sonrisa que ya antes había visto. Sonrió un poco al notar esos ojos de azul obscuro mirándola y giró su cabeza un poco más para decir un audible:

− Hola, Charles. − A manera de saludo. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco más a él para saludarlo normalmente con un beso en la mejilla, mientras él se agachaba un poco para dejarla alcanzarlo.− Pensé que estarías en clases. − Afirmó, sonriendo todavía, y acomodando tímidamente su flequillo dorado.

− Sí, debería, pero acompañé a mi hermana a su salón. Es una verdadera casualidad que ambas hayan quedado en esto de Gericultura. − Ese moreno sonreía de manera natural. Su expresión era siempre tan relajada. Eso le encantaba.

− ¿Tu hermana está también en esta especialidad?− Preguntó curiosa. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que él tenía una hermana de su edad.− No me lo habría imaginado de ti_._− Sonrió. El joven alto correspondió el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

− No es de mí, es de mi hermana. No sé porque le gustaría cuidar ancianos. − Y ambos soltaron una risita cómplice. Notó como una joven morena de cabello rizado su acercó lentamente. Se le antojó tímida, pero el parecido con él era sorprendente: El mismo tono de cabello, igual de ojos, la forma de la cara también y el color de la piel era idéntico. Si no fuera por la diferencia de 4 años que tenían entre la edad, podría haber jurado que eran hermanos gemelos.

− Charles, ella es tu hermana, ¿No? − Miró nuevamente a la muchacha. Un largo y ondulado cabello negro. Unos perfectos ojos de azul obscuro y tez clara. Las manos sujetando el maletín negro de la escuela y la mirada gacha la delataron. Estaba nerviosa.

− Sí, ella es Christina. Hace poco llegó de Inglaterra, no está muy acostumbrada a Megaville. ¿Te la puedo encargar? − Vio cómo él la rodeaba por encima de su hombro y la acercaba a ella. Tal vez, podría crear una buena amistad.

− ¡Claro, Charles!− Y sonrió animada por la idea, acercándose un poco más a la joven. − Mi nombre es Bubbles Utonium, es un placer conocerte. Mis hermanas y yo podremos ser tus amigas si te parece bien. − Hizo un pequeño vaivén a manera de reverencia. No podía dejar de lado sus modales. La morena sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Aún estaba nerviosa.

− Me llamo Christina, me encantaría que nos llevemos bien.− E hizo una suave reverencia. Ambas se miraron a los ojos un momento y rieron suavemente. Se llevarían bien, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Se había perdido.<p>

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sólo intentando encontrar el maldito salón en el que debería tomar clases, pero, no importaba cuantas vueltas diera, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Se había perdido en el edificio _C _de su nueva escuela, en la busca del salón número 253.

Se detuvo en seco. Levantó sus manos. Y cómo impulso… desordenó completamente su cabello rubio. Se había hartado. ¿Cómo era posible, para él, no poder encontrar un maldito salón en un edificio? Ni que en tres pisos se pudiese perder completamente.

Gruñó, y se tironeó un poco el rebelde cabello. Estaba desesperado. Tenía que haber escogido una de las especialidades con salones más recónditos para entrar al bachillerato. Informática. Malditas computadoras. Ahora mismo, se odiaba por haber escogido eso.

Tal vez debería intentar preguntarle a alguien… pero ¿A quién? Sí todos en la escuela estaban en sus propias clases. Todos sabían dónde eran sus respectivos salones y no estaban absurdamente perdidos como él.

− Bah.− soltó de una. Se acercó a la amplia ventana del corredor por el que iba y apoyó en ella su espalda. Sacó de su bolsillo un par de auriculares y su celular de pantalla deslizable. Conectó los audífonos al aparato y encendió el reproductor de música.

Cerró sus ojos un momento. 7:22 AM. Se había cansado de buscar y había decidido quedarse allí hasta que la campana sonara y tuviese que ir a otra sala. Total, sólo era la primera clase del año, no es como si fuera a ser la clase más pesada de todas. Respiró hondo y decidió relajarse por los próximos 48 minutos escuchando su grupo preferido: Muse.

* * *

><p>La campana sonó por quinta vez en el día. Al fin el añorado primer receso del ciclo escolar. Los pasillos de la escuela se llenaron lentamente de jóvenes hambrientos, cansados o, en contraste, animados con el cambio.<p>

El sol alumbraba, esplendoroso, los corredores de los patios. Algunos alumnos descansaban plácidamente en las bancas de la escuela y una masa se aglomeraba a las puertas de la gran cafetería.

Sin embargo, ella en específico prefirió esperar afuera. Tenía aproximadamente 15 minutos más para encontrarse con sus hermanas, y conociéndolas, estarían fuera de la cafetería en unos minutos.

Acomodó su playera verde suelta y se cruzó de brazos para apoyarse en el muro de la cafetería, cerrando los ojos plácidamente. Quería descansar lo poco que aún pudiera. Y tenía hambre.

Sus intenciones eran relajarse, más un pequeño golpecito en su frente la interrumpió. Abrió uno de sus ojos, sólo para poder ver los ojos de verde más obscuro de él y volver a cerrarlos luego.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿A caso estás acosándome, pervertido? − Preguntó, nombrándolo con la mención que decidió sería más correcta para él, girando un poco la cabeza.

− No soy un pervertido.− Le dijo suavemente, picándole un brazo con su índice derecho. Notó su sonrisa de medio lado. No parecía molesto y eso a ella le irritaba.− Pero me debes algo. − Soltó de una, sonriendo pícaramente.

− ¿Disculpa? − Preguntó molesta, frunciendo el entrecejo, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió sus labios apretarse un poco. Su simple presencia la estaba molestando. Quería descansar y él no parecía tener intenciones de permitírselo.

− En la primera clase casi me haces vomitar. Tu golpe me dolió. Tienes que comprarme algo para recompensarlo y como que me está dando sed. − Contestó cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada autoritaria, con una pequeña chispa de burla. Ella solo sonrió, ladina y sarcástica.

− Espera un momento, chico listo. − Rio llena de sorna, moviéndose un poco para verlo directamente. − Yo no te compraré nada, en cambio, deberías ser tú el que me comprara algo para compensarme a mi.− Habló claro y alto. Le encantaba usar ese tono cuando retaba a alguien y él era el típico tipo de persona al que le encantaba retar.

− ¿Por qué debería compensarte, niñata? – Susurró él, entre dientes. Tenía la intención de arreglar las cosas, pero parecía cómo que ella no quería hablar correctamente. Su tono de voz no le agradaba.

− ¡Y aún lo preguntas! Eres un sinvergüenza. − Afirmó ella, viéndolo firmemente. Era lo más obvio el mundo y él pretendía no recordarlo. Apretó sus manos, sin descruzarlas.

− No soy un sinvergüenza, verdecita.− Dijo con un tono marcado de sarcasmo. No sabía porque ella, que había conocido el día anterior como una persona amable que ayuda a otros, ahora le hablaba como sí él fuese la peor persona que conociera. ¿Dónde había quedado la muchacha atractiva y amigable que lo había ayudado antes?

− ¡Sí que lo eres! − Reafirmó ella. Sintió un pequeño temblor en su ceja derecha, siempre le pasaba cuando se molestaba de más. Su ceño se fruncía notablemente y sus labios se apretaban con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensaba entero.

− ¡No lo soy! − Alzó la voz, pero no tenía por qué contenerse cuando él, queriendo hablar bien con ella, terminaba siendo insultado sin ninguna razón justificada. Negó con la cabeza. Ella no era la misma persona que ayer.

− ¡Sí lo eres! Entrando de esa manera a mi habitación.− Bufó, girando su rostro, sin verle sentido alguno a seguir discutiendo con él. Respiró hondo, no quería que nada arruinara –más– su día, y menos por alguien tan tonto.

− ¿Qué? − Pensó no haber escuchado bien. ¿Era decir que ella estaba molesta con él porque la llevó a su casa? No era posible.− ¡¿Por eso crees que soy un acosador?! ¡Te desmayaste! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarte allí?

− ¡Al menos pudiste haberme dejado en la entrada, con mis hermanas! ¡Pero no! − Su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más sarcástico. − ¡El señorito tenía que entrar a mi cuarto!

− Yo no sabía quién estaba en tu casa y me pareció más fácil entrar por la ventana.− Se desesperó por la terquedad de la muchacha. Pasó una de sus manos por toda su cara y la miró con esos ojos de obscuro jade. No quería discutir con una _**chica**_ el primer día en el que estaría en esta escuela.− Perdón. − Susurró a secas.

− ¿Eh? − Se confundió un poco. No esperaba esa respuesta por parte del joven. Se sintió incómoda y agachó la mirada. Él se había tragado su orgullo en un instante. Parecía como si él tampoco quisiese seguir discutiendo. Decidió dejar el tema. No pensaba aceptar ninguna disculpa y menos dispensarse ella misma. Cambio de tema como medida rápida para dejar eso de lado.− ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

− Butch Him. − Sonrió un poco ante la cara de duda que había puesto la morena por un momento. Le gustó como había evitado inmediatamente el tema de conversación. Recordó la tarde anterior. Ensanchó su sonrisa. − Buttercup. − Y la llamó por primera vez por su nombre. Vio como ella lo miró instantáneamente y sonrió para él. Iba a decir algo, pero una persona se acercó a ellos desde su espalda, interrumpiéndola con un suave grito.

− ¡Butter! − Ambos se dirigieron hacia la voz un tanto aguda que la había llamado a ella, encontrándose con esa mirada azul claro y una sonrisa pizpireta. Por un momento pensó haber visto a su hermano rubio, pero negó al ver el largo cabello de la joven. A menos de que su hermano se hubiese dejado crecer el cabello al salir del closet(?), era casi imposible que lo tuviera de ese largo.

− Bubbles, hola. − Saludó la morena de manera casual, dando un paso para ponerse delante de su hermana menor. Notó esa sonrisa y suspiró un poco, estaba comenzando a formar ideas locas en su cabeza. Tan típico en la menor.

− ¿Cómo te ha ido, hermanita? − Preguntó cómo requisito necesario para poder abrir el tema de sus amigos, lo sabía. La mediana sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ya sabía lo siguiente.− ¿Viste a Violetta y Juliet? ¿Has hecho amigos? − La pregunta del millón.

− Ah… Bubbles, no deberías hacer esa clase de pregunt…− Intentó hacer razonar a su hermana. Ya no eran niñas después de todo. Sin embargo, él la interrumpió con una voz firme, confiable.

− ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Butch, soy amigo de Buttercup.− Esa sonrisa infantil que surcó los labios del moreno molestó a la portadora de los ojos de verde claro. Vio como él le tendió la mano a su hermana y ambos se dieron un apretón en un gesto de cortesía.

− ¡Ah! ¡Mucho gusto! Soy la hermana menor de Buttercup, mi nombre es Bubbles. − Y la pequeña rubia hizo una reverencia corta. Ella sonrió, se lo había tragado completo. Tendría que agradecerle al moreno después. Al menos le habría librado de la molestia de tener a su hermana hostigándola a diario con el hecho de no tener "buenas amistades".

− ¿Son hermanas? − Preguntó curioso, queriendo desviar el tema. Comprendía a la morena en cierto modo. Socializar era algo trivial, al menos para alguien tan despreocupada como podía sentir a la chica. Para él, era sencillo eso de conseguir "amigas" así que no se preocupaba mucho. Sonrió un tanto más y negó con la cabeza, regresó al mundo luego de un momento de desviarse.− No se parecen en nada. − Afirmó, comparándolas visualmente.

− Sí, somos hermanas. − Agregó una tercera voz femenina. Él dirigió su mirada verde hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz, sin embargo, se detuvo en el momento al encontrarse con ese par de ojos escarlata, cubiertos por algunos desordenados cabellos rojizos.

− ¡Brick! − Nombró a su hermano mayor, que caminaba junto a esa joven de largo cabello rojizo también. Se sorprendió un tanto por el color rosado de los ojos de la muchacha pero le pareció que contrastaban con los rojos de su hermano, a pesar de algunas cuantas similitudes que podía encontrar entre ambos.

− ¡Butch! ¿Qué haces aquí? − Preguntó a su hermano. Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento y rieron mutuamente. − Olvídalo, sé que no tienes ningún porqué.

− ¡Oye! Lo haces sonar cómo sí no tuviera un porqué para seguir viviendo. − Habló sarcástico, viendo al mayor a través de esos ojos de jade brillante, intentando aparentar un semblante serio, tal vez fingir que eso le había afectado, pero no le funcionó por mucho. Soltó una suave risita.

− ¿Lo tienes, acaso? − Cuestionó el pelirrojo, sonriendo de medio lado, un tanto altanero, como lo acostumbraba normalmente. El moreno negó con la cabeza y ambos rieron nuevamente. Eran tan raros. No podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, pero al encontrarse después de un rato alejados, podrían ser los mejores amigos.

− ¿Se conocen? − Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, parándose al lado de sus hermanas. Ambos la miraron un momento y negaron con la cabeza, riendo cómplices. Ella se confundió un poco. − ¿Cómo es eso posible?

− No lo conozco, sólo vinimos de la misma madre. − Contestó el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa y abrazando confianzudamente al mayor por encima de los hombros. Ambos vieron a sus tres nuevas compañeras de escuela y sonrieron.

− ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Están haciendo una escena familiar y me excluyen, desgraciados.− Una sexta voz se unió a la plática con esa afirmación. Se paró al lado de su hermano pelirrojo y lo abrazó igualmente por encima de los hombros, con ese brillo pícaro surcando sus ojos azules.

− ¡Boomer!− Nombró la rubia al verlo, un tanto sorprendida, sin alejarse de sus respectivas hermanas. Ambos menores cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron.

− ¡Bubbles! No pensé encontrarte aquí. − La sonrisa que surcaba sus labios se hizo más notable. A pesar de que había conocido a esa chica el día anterior, le hacía feliz ver sus ojos de azul celeste.

− Lo mismo digo, Boomer.− Correspondió la rubia ladeando levemente su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para sonreírle en gran manera. Ver caras conocidas en una siempre iba a ser bueno.

El ambiente se sentía raro. El suave bullicio que provocaban el resto de las voces de los estudiantes era, en parte, relajante. El primer día de clases y los chicos ya podrían decir que no estaban solos en esos nuevos panoramas.

Risas, conversaciones, incluso gritos amigables. Todo producía un suave eco en el corredor camino a la puerta de la cafetería. Muchas personas pasaban a sus lados, todas concentradas en sus propios asuntos. Las grandes y consecutivas ventanas del corredor permitían ver los patios de la escuela, abarrotados también de jóvenes estudiantes, junto al cielo azul. Todo era tranquilo, o eso aparentaba.

¡…!

Un ruido ensordecedor inundó sus oídos. Una explosión, junto con el eco sordo de los escombros caer. Algunos gritos. Histeria. Todos comenzaron a correr, huyendo y alejándose de la cafetería. Confusión. Los seis giraron sus rostros para ver en la dirección de la que todos huían. Había polvo nublando sus vistas, pero aun así lograron distinguir dos siluetas delante de ellos y detrás, una figura extraña, indefinible. Los invadió la incredulidad.

− ¿Qué es eso? − Un hilo de voz se escapó de sus labios, mientras sus manos se pegaban a su pecho y retrocedía un paso, con los ojos de azul celeste titilantes, temerosos, viendo esa extraña criatura que alcanzaba a verse un poco mejor con forme el polvo comenzaba a dispersarse.

Pronto notaron los grandes y agudos ojos rojos de ese ente extraño. El pelaje grueso y blanco que cubría a la bestia. Y, al final, notaron esos largos colmillos que sobresalían de su babeante quijada. Parecía ser una mutación de un tigre dientes de sable –ya extinto– y una especie de dragón o criatura mitológica de gran tamaño. Una quimera.

− ¿B-Bell? − Soltó titubeante la mayor de las hermanas, tragando un poco de saliva luego y, al contrario de la menor, adelantándose un paso con las falsas esperanzas de observar con más detenimiento las siluetas que estaban escondidas detrás de esa nube de polvo.

Ese largo cabello blanco, suelto, lacio, que caía por su espalda siendo desordenado por la corriente fuerte de aire que la rodeaba. Sus vestiduras blancas, igual que sus ojos. La piel de tez morena clara. Y esa sonrisa que surcaba sus labios. Todo lo indicaba… era ella.

− ¿Qué está pasando aquí? − Preguntó para sí misma la morena. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Esa muchacha que se mantenía parada delante de la bestia, esa mirada. Definitivamente, era ella. Escuchó un sollozo. Seguro su hermana menor estaba alterada. Ninguna de las tres se lo esperaba. Tomó el borde de su blusa y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

− Cálmate, Bubbles. − El rubio notó como las lágrimas caían, desesperadas, de esos ojos celestes. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, interponiéndose a su vista directa a las personas que tenían delante. Él también se sentía alterado. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban, la otra silueta pertenecía a ese joven de ojos grises. Aquel que había llegado a pensar no volvería a ver nunca más en su vida. Sentía sus brazos temblorosos y el pulso acelerado, pero el impulso de proteger a la rubia lo controlaba un poco.

− Boomer…− Escuchó la voz de su hermano moreno hablarle claramente. No necesitó girar su rostro para saber la expresión que tendría en este momento. Ojos verdes de semblante serio, rostro sumamente frustrado, tal vez; y seguro la adrenalina ya estaba comenzando con ese efecto acelerador y nocivo en su hermano: Tenía que golpear algo.− Llévatela, y saca a todos los que estén en la escuela. − No acostumbraba a seguir las órdenes de sus hermanos, pero ahora tenía razón. Estaba tan alterado que no podría servir de nada en ese lugar, igual que la rubia.

Cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas una de las manos de la muchacha a la que segundos antes tenía abrazada, para tomarla con su propia mano derecha, misma en la que la piedra circular azul comenzaba a tener ese característico brillo azul. No necesitó hablar para activar la cuenta regresiva de 100, pues automáticamente había comenzado. Abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el camino que debía de seguir para llegar a las explanadas y dispersar a toda la gente que aún permaneciera en la escuela.

− Cuídense. − Murmuró, antes de alejarse de allí corriendo, llevando a la pasmada rubia consigo, guiando sus pasos. Los dos jóvenes restantes asintieron con la cabeza, sin girar los rostros ni un momento.

Mientras tanto, el dueño de esa potente mirada verde fijó la vista en la silueta masculina que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre los escombros y corrientes de arena. Notó que el característico conjunto negro de él ya estaba cubriendo su cuerpo. Una camisa negra de manga larga, bordes blancos y estampados gemelos con forma de tigres blancos queriendo devorar un símbolo al centro de su pecho, haciendo juego con un pantalón negro con cadenas colgantes. Frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Se haría cargo de todo antes de que se saliera de control.

− Ishi. − Susurró, sin recibir más respuesta que un brillo proveniente de su guante y una secuencia de números brillando desde él. Comenzaba a emocionarse.

La pelirroja respiró un tanto aliviada al ver que su hermana menor ya se había ido, sin embargo, miró por encima de sus hombros a la mediana, viendo como ella tenía el ceño fruncido, tal vez lo mejor era alejar a todos. Tenía que lograr quedarse sola.

− Butter…− la llamó bajo, pero la morena no le dirigió la mirada. Solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y llevar su mano hacía el collar que colgaba de su cuello, tocando levemente esa piedra de brillante esmeralda con la punta de sus dedos.

− No pienso irme, Blossom. Ahórrate tus palabras.− Musitó por lo bajo, mientras desde su piedra se asomaba un claro brillo verde. Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y sólo necesito decir un corto:− Esmeralda.− Para que un fuerte brillo verde cubriera su cuerpo.

La mayor sintió un nudo apretar la boca de su estómago después de ver como el brillo verde que habría cubierto a su hermana menor unos segundos atrás comenzaba a desvanecerse y de él, salía ella con rapidez, dirigiéndose directamente a la silueta escondida entre esa nube de polvo.

− ¡Buttercup!− alcanzó a decir mientras extendía una de sus manos hacía ella e intentaba detenerla, pero fue inútil. Otra mano la estaba deteniendo, impidiéndole buscar la mano de su hermana. Giró su vista en un intento desesperado por liberarse e ir por la morena, pero se topó de lleno con esos desesperados y suplicantes ojos rojos.

− Blossom, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ustedes eran Las Damas de las Gemas? − Preguntó en un instante, mientras su mano derecha apretaba un poco más la mano de ella. Un brillo rojo resplandecía espléndidamente desde su guante negro. Ella negó con la cabeza, e intento separarse un poco de él, no le gustaba estar de esa manera. Era terriblemente escalofriante ver algo como eso. Ver esos ojos escarlata cargados con confusión era como una tortura.

− B-Brick, lo siento. − Su voz sonaba tan suplicante, tan arrepentida de haber ocultado algo tan importante como eso y negó sumamente nerviosa.− Te lo explicaré todo luego. Por favor, perdóname.− Tironeó su brazo y logró con ello liberarse del agarre del joven de larga cabellera roja. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos al otro lado del corredor, y giró su mirada.

− Ustedes hagan su escenita de telenovela si quieren, pero yo pienso ayudar a Buttercup.− Esa voz prepotente hizo un notable eco en el corredor, mientras seguía caminando y se chasqueaba los dedos de las manos. Su guante marcaba un 53 y eso le parecía bastante tiempo. A ese paso, Buttercup terminaría herida.

El moreno aceleró el paso, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para poder ayudarla, al menos hasta que la cuenta regresiva terminase, entonces, él pelearía en su lugar. Entrecerró los ojos y vio entre la dispersa nube de polvo que las siluetas ya no podían percibirse, en cambio, sólo estaba ese ente extraño, atacando a la morena.

Le sorprendió como ella parecía cansada, aún más por los pocos momentos que llevaba de pelea. Notó como la respiración de ella parecía forzada, pero la nube de polvo que apenas se despejaba no le permitía ver con claridad lo que sucedía. Forzó la mirada, y justo cuando una corriente de aire se hizo más fuerte alrededor de ella logró percibir esa salida brusca de sangre en el costado de su pecho. Parecía algo serio. Notó, también, la sangre que escurría de sus labios… tal vez habían perforado su estómago o una parte conectada con el esófago. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo o sino terminaría mal.

Miró por el rabillo de ojo su guate. El número 47 brillaba en la gema verde. Examinó rápidamente su alrededor, estaba vacío. La cafetería estaba desordenada y con escombros en la zona adyacente a los intrusos. El techo del edificio parecía firme, y no tenía señales de haberse dañado mucho por la pérdida parcial de una de las paredes laterales. 41. Percibió en uno de los largos colmillos de esa bestia un rastro chorreante de sangre. De inmediato supuso que esa había sido la causa por la que la joven sangraba tan abundantemente. Negó con la cabeza y apretó la quijada. Esa _**cosa **_se arrepentiría por lo que acababa de hacer. 34. Notó como la morena se erguía cabalmente. ¿Estaba pensando continuar en esas condiciones?. Dio un paso hacia enfrente, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Abrió los labios en un vago intento por hablar, y apenas pudo soltar una pequeñísima y casi nula bocanada de aire para cuando la voz socarrona de ella lo interrumpió.

− ¿Qué te pasa, Bell? ¿Te has vuelto aún más miedosa? ¿Dejarás que tu gatito te defienda antes de sacar tus propias uñas? − Escuchó sus provocaciones. Definitivamente… ella estaba loca. Incitar a alguien a pelear cuando estás herida no es más que buscar un suicidio. 23. Ya se estaba hartando. Apoyó con fuerza su pie izquierdo y tronó sus dedos.

− No, Butter… − Por primera vez, escuchó la voz ajena de aquella joven de largos cabellos blancos. Prestó atención y se detuvo un momento. Se dio cuenta de que ella se ocultaba detrás de esa creatura mezclada, junto al joven de alborotado cabello blanco. −… No eres tú por lo que vengo.− 19. Notó como una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en los labios de la intrusa y el resto de su rostro se escondía detrás de la sombra de su despeinado fleco. 16. Tragó saliva, algo no le estaba cuadrando bien. No despegó su mirada de ella en ningún momento, pero, de un segundo a otro, la perdió de vista. 12.

Giró su rostro en un movimiento rápido, buscando con la mirada a esa joven que acabase de ver un segundo atrás, y sintió como sus ojos se abrían de par en par al ver como esa muchacha se posicionaba detrás de la morena. Ahogó un gritó con su nombre, y extendió su mano en dirección a ella por inercia. 07.

− ¡Buttercup! − Logró soltar al fin, luego de un corto espasmo. Sus piernas reaccionaron tarde. Vio unas delgadas franjas de sangre caer al suelo. Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente. 03. Observó como el cabello rojizo de su hermano mayor se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda ancha espalda.− Brick…− Musitó a penas, al ver como el pelirrojo sostenía entre su mano izquierda, sangrante y herida, la lanza improvisada de piedra cristalina que la chica de ojos blancos sostenía entre sus manos. 01. El verde lo envolvió por un momento.

− Supongo que, sí no es por ella por quien vienes… es por nosotros, ¿Me equivoco? − Habló bajo, pero firme, casi con un tono amenazante, mientras sus ojos rojos se clavaban en esos blancos sorprendidos. La sonrisa retorcida de ella regresó a sus labios, y afirmó con la cabeza. Él, por su parte, se limitó a apretar con más fuerza la lanza, haciendo que su mano desprendiera un poco más de sangre. La morena giró a penas su cuerpo, clavando sus ojos verdes confundidos en la chaqueta negra de él. − En ese caso… ¡Deja de joderlos a ellos! − Él movió su mano, empujando la lanza malformada de ella, para hacerla caer al suelo.

− Bell... − La mayor de las hermanas se acercó lentamente, con su ropa cambiada a una igual a la de su hermana morena, pero la suya en rojo. Suspiró y cerró los orbes rosas por un segundo, con sus labios entre abiertos, apenas para hablar despacio y sin ganas de hacerlo. − No quiero hacer esto…− Susurró suavemente, mientras movía una de sus manos, dejando una estela de luz roja detrás del movimiento y al final cerró su puño. − Pero me estás obligando. − De alguna extraña manera, la franja de luz se cristalizó, convirtiéndose en una espada de gema roja.

La morena vio cómo su hermana blandió su espada en contra de la joven de cabellos blancos, acorralada por el pelirrojo que la había salvado unos segundos antes y que aún conservaba sus vestiduras intactas. Por un momento se preguntó sí él también poseía un guante, pero la pregunta se dispersó de su mente en cuanto percibió a alguien detrás de la pelirroja. El segundo intruso. Tomó aire y entró en pánico. ¡Su hermana!

− ¡Blossom! − Alcanzó a gritar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La espada de cristal roja de su hermana cayó al suelo, junto a unos hilos de sangre que se colaron desde una herida en su brazo derecho. Intentó acercarse a Blossom, pero unos brazos la detuvieron, recordándole el punzante dolor en su abdomen lateral. Giró a penas su cabeza y se encontró con esos ojos verdes profundos. No alcanzó a articular palabra alguna, sólo sintió esos brazos rodeándola con fuerza, sin permitirle moverse.

− ¡No puedes ir! Estás muy herida. Serás un estorbo para tu hermana.− Sentenció el moreno, sujetándola con fuerza. Ella negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a desesperarse.

− ¡Pero ella también está herida! ¡Tengo que ayudarla! − Habló alto, intentando soltarse del agarre de él, que comenzaba a llenar su ropa obscura con su sangre, pero le fue imposible, era demasiado fuerte para su condición actual. − ¡Butch! Déjame ir con ella. − Su voz sonó suplicante y notó un brillo de confusión en la mirada verde de él, pero negó con la cabeza y le impidió de nuevo el movimiento.

− Buttercup…− Escuchó la voz de su hermana, ambos la miraron. Una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios rosas y una mirada tranquila.− No te preocupes, estaré bien.− Susurró.− Pero… ¿Te encargo a su mascota? No quiero que nadie se meta justo ahora.− Pudo observar como su hermana mayor se giraba un poco para ver al joven de cabello desordenado y blanco que tenía a la espalda. − Y eso incluye al novio desubicado de ciertas personas…

− De eso no te preocupes, Blossom…− La voz seria del pelirrojo retumbó en un suave eco, mientras caminaba dejando a un lado a la muchacha de largo cabello blanco.− Yo me encargaré de él…− Murmuró posándose a un lado de la pelirroja y levantando su espada de cristal con su mano derecha, dejando ver marcado en la piedra roja de su guante el número 31.− Tomaré prestado esto por un momento.− La pelirroja asintió, igual que él, y ambos, caminaron en sentidos contrarios, dirigiéndose a sus diferentes oponentes.

Rojo contra Blanco.

_**[End of Chapter 2: Típico]**_

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo 2 de <strong>Las 4 Gemas <strong>~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~

La historia está teniendo pequeñas modificaciones, sin embargo, les prometo que la trama original no se verá afectada. Se desarrollara de una manera un tanto distinta, pero conservaré la esencia de la historia.

Muchas gracias por haber leído.

Sin más, les dejo los…

_**Perfiles de Las 4 Gemas**_

**Brick **

**Nombre completo:** Brick Him

**Nickname: **-Ninguno-

**Edad:** 18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Julio de 1997

**Poseedor/Habilidad:** Guante Hi (Fuego)

**Altura:** 180 cm

**Peso:** 79 kg

**Signo zodiacal:** Cáncer

**Canción favorita:** The Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace

**Personalidad:** Serio, de semblante calculador, analista de naturaleza, intelectual, y hasta cierto punto maduro. Muchas veces se le puede ver cayendo en la desesperación, por algunas situaciones en específico; no obstante, busca controlarse al máximo. Es el más maduro de los tres hermanos en algunas ocasiones; toma con mucha seriedad el papel de hermano mayor y líder.

**Características:** Cabello rojizo y ojos escarlata, piel pálida. Le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas oscuras. Acostumbra llevar gorras, de la misma manera en la que aparenta un estilo un tanto rebelde, por las cadenas y picos que acostumbra usar.

**Pasatiempos:** Principalmente, le apasiona leer. Prefiere permanecer gran parte de su día leyendo cómodamente en casa y tomar bebidas calientes. Sin embargo, practica algunas artes marciales y sale ocasionalmente de su casa en las mañanas para despistar sus pensamientos.

**Especialidad:** Tácticas de pelea. Analista de naturaleza.

**Debilidad:** Agua. Como las habilidades de su Guante son de Fuego en esencia, algunas de sus técnicas se pueden aplacar fácilmente si se utiliza agua, por ello ha tenido que desarrollar algunas otras.

**Forma de pelea:** Análisis elemental. Antes de atacar prefiere analizar a su contrincante, formular un plan coherente y buscar todas las posibilidades. Solo cuando cae en la desesperación se olvida de su análisis.

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Hasta luego **


	3. Rubí y Diamante: Unas piedras preciosas

**¡He regresado del más allá!**

Y ahora estoy en el más acá otra vez :D, ok no.

Después de casi dos años de inexistencia en el foro, volví, con muchas nuevas noticias y con la inspiración agrandada por el tiempo que no la usé.

Sé que dos años son demasiado tiempo y estoy más que segura que ya perdí más de la mitad de mis lectores, pero los reconquistaré, estoy segura. Normalmente empiezo todos los capítulos con mis interminables escusas por mi falta de actividad, pero ahora no les daré ninguna, porque considero que una mujer madura no intenta excusarse, sino reparar el daño xD.

Bien, dejando eso solo un momento de lado, les informo que he corregido nuevamente los Capítulos uno y dos de esta mi amada historia, así que los invito a pasar leerlos antes de que prosigan con este capítulo. Tal vez así amarán la historia como yo lo hago.

También corregí mis demás historias: Messerger, Life as a Couple: Red, Don't Leave Me, Cazador, Toeto y I want you to know, así que si les interesan, léanlas también, por favor :D.

Sin más por el momento…

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (Si fuera así, nuestros protagonistas no tendrían poderes a causa de la Sustancia X, sino que toda la fuerza se la darían sus respectivos collares y guantes, además de que sería una historia mucho más sangrienta, pero igual de irreal.), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network y a su autor Craig McCracken. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Out of Character, Original Characters, Personajes de 17-18 años, historia un poco futurista, incoherencias en algunas cosas, sangre, histeria, mutilaciones, quimeras, poco respeto por las leyes físicas y poco amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Las 4 Gemas <strong>~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~

**Capítulo 3: Rubí y Diamante: Unas piedras preciosas.**

La escuela estaba ahora desierta. Los patios, antes abarrotados de adolescentes, se encontraban vacíos. Todos habían huido, presas del pánico. Y en contraste con las horas anteriores, en los pasillos y aulas se podía escuchar incluso el sonido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo.

Sin embargo, la cafetería se había convertido en un escenario completamente distinto. Había polvo, escombros y objetos rotos por todas partes. Las mesas, que hubieran estado llenas de estudiantes hambrientos, estaban dañadas y hechas a un lado, para dar suficiente espacio a la gran creatura mestiza que estaba frente a ellos.

Ambos morenos miraban con desdén a la quimera blanca. Ella con la mano llena de sangre por querer parar la hemorragia que tenía en un costado de su pecho y él lleno de escombros y golpes fuertes en todo el cuerpo. Pero había una gran diferencia. Butch aún podía combatir y ella no.

El monstruo parecía disfrutar de la escena. Incluso aparentaba entender todo lo que pasaba, saber que la morena estaba profundamente herida y agotada y comprender que el muchacho intentaría protegerla a cualquier costo. Y aquello le provocaba escalofríos, pues no entendía cómo era posible que una bestia como esa tuviera tal capacidad de raciocinio. Podría hasta jurar que uno de los rugidos que soltó el animal era una carcajada.

Respiró profundamente, mirando de reojo a su compañera. Ella aspiraba pesadamente y de vez en cuando escupía sangre obscura. Buttercup intentaba mantenerse firme y en posición de batalla, pero no engañaba a nadie. Ambos sabían que no podría continuar por mucho tiempo antes que los estragos de la excesiva pérdida de sangre surtieran efecto en su cuerpo. Podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y eso a él le preocupaba sobre manera. Tendrían que terminar con esto rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Había desviado la pelea a un sitio lejos de la infraestructura de la escuela. Se había ido al patio más grande que pudo encontrar. Al menos así, sin importar el resultado, el bachillerato no se vería tan afectado por el acontecimiento de ese día.<p>

Estaba agitado por la dura pelea que llevaba con su contrincante. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que él parecía estar fresco y ni una sola gota de sudor se derramaba por su cuerpo. Ambos estaban golpeados, no obstante el pelirrojo estaba en peores condiciones que el de ojos grises.

Lo entendía. Algo en el poseedor de ese peculiar cabello blanco había cambiado en los años en los que no lo había visto. Había mejorado notablemente. Poseía una velocidad que superaba a la de su hermano rubio y más fuerza que el de ojos verdes. Temía, incluso, que superara su propio intelecto.

Abrió los labios, cuando su contrincante comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a él. Sabía que no estaba recuperado y que bajo aquellas condiciones perdería en un santiamén con los ataques que él le proporcionaría. Así que decidió idear algún plan provisional. Tendría que ganar el suficiente tiempo como para superar el cansancio y pensar claramente.

– Así que, Blake… – Comenzó. – ¿Aún sigues igual de loco que de costumbre?

* * *

><p>Blossom esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, pero tenía que admitir que las condiciones de su cuerpo estaban en desventaja. Para comenzar, el chico de ojos grises que acompañaba a su contrincante le había herido gravemente el brazo derecho, así que cada vez que intentaba materializar una de sus distintivas katanas, era incapaz de controlarlas sin sentir un punzante dolor en toda su extremidad. Luego estaba aquella habilidad del diamante de su adversaria, con la que podía curar las heridas que ella lograba hacerle. Y para finalizar estaba la locura que irradiaban los ojos grises de ella, en los que podía recordar sus demás desventajas y también darse cuenta de que a esa demente no le preocuparía perder un brazo si con aquello podía herirla.<p>

Se habían alejado destruyendo de pared en pared casi toda la primera planta del edificio de clases que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Sabía que a la de cabellos blancos no le preocupaba y que incluso se divertía con aquello. Pero a ella sí, porque era su escuela y había pasado allí técnicamente los últimos dos años de su vida.

Y ahora, delante de la pelirroja, estaba ella, sonriendo con la demencia que la caracterizaba, a sabiendas que la hería gravemente al dañar uno de sus lugares preferidos, en donde tenía algunos de sus mejores recuerdos. Aquello la enojaba bastante, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Ella no era así, tenía que afirmar un plan antes de actuar.

No podía luchar con armas si su brazo seguía tan herido, además sospechaba que la de blanco pelaje seguía sin saber pelear de otra manera que no fuera solo con fuerza bruta. Así que solo tenía una opción viable. Distraerla.

La muchacha seguía sonriendo. Con el largo cabello blanco aun meciéndose con el viento que entraba de uno de los agujeros de la pared. En una de sus manos sostenía una de las katanas de piedra roja que ella había materializado algunos momentos atrás y debió admitir que el rojo resaltaba gloriosamente sus ojos grises.

– Parece que has mejorado mucho, Bell. – Habló Blossom, aún agitada, esperando que el temblor de su voz no fuera tan notorio como lo que ella sentía. Esperaba que su contrincante no contestara, pero, contrario a sus predicciones, la locura abandonó sus ojos por unos instantes.

– Tú igual, Blossom. Me da gusto que hayas notado que ahora soy mucho mejor… – Repuso ella, hablando con una voz aguda, incluso para una mujer. Su expresión cambió ligeramente y sus orbes se encendieron de nuevo. –… que cualquiera de ustedes.

– ¿Con qué fin haces esto? – Cuestionó, intentando no dejarse caer en las provocaciones. No era Buttercup, aquellas insinuaciones de debilidad no surtían efecto en ella.

– Venganza. – Contestó, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza con aquella aclaración y viendo con obviedad a la pelirroja. El timbre de su voz se volvió grave al hablar, como si una persona distinta lo hubiese dicho.

– ¿Venganza? ¿Te quieres vengar de nosotras, Bell? – Mientras hablaba, ocultó lentamente su mano izquierda en su espalda y un brillo rojo comenzó a iluminarla, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz.

– De ustedes, sí y también de todos aquellos que no sirven más que para fastidiar mi existencia. Pero basta de charlas, Blossy, si quieres saber algo más, primero ¡tendrás que derrotarme! – Sentenció, mientras saltaba acercándose a Blossom para empezar con la pelea de nuevo. Sin embargo la pelirroja actuó rápido, llevando su mano izquierda en dirección a su adversaria y disparando la esfera roja en su dirección. En cuanto chocó contra su pecho dio lugar a una gran explosión.

* * *

><p>– Ustedes son los últimos. Vayan a sus casas y manténganse allí. No se acerquen de nuevo a la escuela. – Ordenó, con los ojos azules llenos de frustración, viendo al grupo de personas que habían ayudado a salir del fuego cruzado que existía en la escuela en aquel momento. Aún tenía la mano de la rubia entre la suya propia y la sentía temblar ansiosamente. Una vez que los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaron a escapar se volvió a hacia ella.<p>

– Boomer, ¿Cómo pudimos dejarlos allí? Ellos están peleando. Tenemos que volver. – Musitó entre dientes, con la mano libre pegada al pecho, temblorosa.

– Bubbles, mírate. Tienes que calmarte primero. Si nos quedábamos allí solo íbamos a estorbar. ¿No te das cuenta? Ellos no venían por nosotros, los querían a ellos solamente. De habernos quedado solo habríamos sido una carga. – Dijo Boomer, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, pero sintiéndose una basura por haber dejado a sus hermanos solos.

– Pero, mis hermanas podrían estar heridas ahora mismo y yo estoy aquí, sin un solo rasguño.

– Lo sé, yo también me siento mal por eso. Mis hermanos también están allá y también podrían estar heridos. – Masculló Boomer entre dientes, apretando con fuerza sus manos. – Mira, esperaremos dos minutos más. Luego iremos a buscarlos.

– De acuerdo. – Aceptó, luego de pensárselo un rato. Seguía con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Tenía que calmarse, para ser de ayuda.

* * *

><p>Su plan había fallado. Definitivamente, su enemigo había mejorado mucho durante este tiempo. No cayó en sus provocaciones, en su lugar pareció serenarse más con cada palabra que le había soltado. Se había vuelto, muy a su pesar, más listo que él. Y ahora estaba herido, con grandes zarpazos sangrantes en una de las piernas y varias heridas en un costado, rasgando los fénix rojos que adornaban su camiseta negra. El viento condensado que el joven de grisáceos ojos utilizaba lo había herido burdamente y una importante cantidad de sangre resbalaba de sus heridas. Si quería ganar, o por lo menos no morir en el intento, tendría que cambiar completamente su forma de pelear.<p>

Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió.

– Eres bueno. – Musitó Blake, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Pero deberías intentar dejar de ser tan… predecible.

– Creo que en eso tienes razón. – Habló, sorprendiendo un poco a su adversario. Sin ningún aviso se lanzó en su contra lo más rápido que su cuerpo lastimado le permitió y con los puños encendidos en llamas -literalmente- comenzó a arremeter fuertes golpes en el cuerpo del muchacho. Decidió dejar de pensar, por lo menos en ese momento, hasta que un nuevo acontecimiento _avivara_ su plan.

* * *

><p>– ¡Argh! ¡Maldita! – Gruñó su contrincante, saliendo a rastras de la nube de humo que había producido la explosión. Estaba sumamente herida y por lo menos podía confiar en que aquello tardaría más que de costumbre en cicatrizarse. – ¿Cómo te atreves?<p>

– ¿Atreverme? Sí, lo hice. Me atreví a atacarte por sorpresa. – Susurró Blossom, con el cuerpo tembloroso por el cansancio. Había usado muchísima energía con aquel ataque. – Así como te apuñalaré por la espalda. – Dictaminó, levantando su brazo derecho, aún sangrante, para forjar de nuevo una de sus katanas. – Lo lamento, Bell. – Murmuró, empuñando su arma para acertar un fuerte golpe en la espalda de su enemiga, quien soltó un estridente grito, escupiendo sangre.

* * *

><p>Logró que una pequeña chispa se incendiara en la ropa de su contrincante, luego de indefinidas secuencias de golpes brutales. El de ojos grises no se percató, de eso estaba seguro cuando él se encargó de lanzarlo lejos con un acertado golpe en la quijada.<p>

– Ya me hartaste. Dame un respiro. – Dijo el de cabello blanco, antes de rodearse a sí mismo con una fuerte ráfaga de aire condensado, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en los labios sangrantes del pelirrojo.

– Toma todo el aire que quieras, amigo. – Susurró, viendo como la pequeña chispa de fuego se acrecentaba con el viento, comenzando a incendiar las ropas de su adversario. – El aire da vida al fuego.

* * *

><p>– ¿Buttercup? ¿Buttercup? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, sumamente preocupado. Nunca pensó que una pelea con una creatura como esa podría salir así de mal. Se sintió pésimo al ver como la morena cayó rendida al suelo cuando derrotaron a la bestia.<p>

Si ella era ya de por sí pálida, ahora parecía casi transparente. Había perdido demasiada sangre aquellos minutos y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarle la fatiga de pelear. Aquella creatura los había orillado a desperdiciar toda su energía en un ataque certero que terminó desollándola en mil pedazos, pero la morena no lo había resistido y terminó venciéndose ante la debilidad de su cuerpo.

La cafetería estaba hecha un verdadero asco. Sangre por doquier y el grueso pelaje de la bestia teñido de escarlata pegado a las paredes. Incluso ellos habían terminado con manchas en toda su ropa. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Aunado a que la bestia habló antes de morir, lo que más le preocupaba era que la joven respiraba a duras penas.

– Ishi, tienes que curarla. – Ordenó, desesperado. Las piedras en sus guantes brillaron intensamente y una peculiar voz salió de ellas.

– No tengo suficiente poder, maestro. – Sentenció.

– No me importa, Ishi. Tienes que hacerlo. Cúrala, o morirá. – Dijo, tomando, tembloroso, la mano de la muchacha entre las propias. Cerró los ojos con vehemencia, rogando internamente que ella recuperara un poco de calor corporal. – Por favor. No puedes dejar que muera, sin importar el costo.

– Sí, maestro. – Acató. De las gemas de los guantes comenzaron a salir haces de luz verde, que lentamente comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo inerte de la morena, envolviéndola.

* * *

><p>Se sentía miserable por lo que acababa de hacer. Le parecía inconcebible, aún más para ella. Esa era la victoria más amarga que había vivido. Tenía que admitir que ganar de esa manera nunca le había parecido honesto y creía que jamás tendría que recurrir a esos métodos traicioneros. Pero lo había hecho, para vencerla a ella.<p>

Su sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por el suelo y ver como el blanco se teñía de rojo le pareció grotesco. Soltó la espada, luego de sacarla del cuerpo de su adversaria, dejándola caer al suelo. Sus manos se habían manchado con pequeñas gotas de ese líquido escarlata y comenzó a tallarlas ansiosamente.

Se había convertido en un monstruo. Se giró para no seguir contemplando aquella escena y comenzó a andar lentamente, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Pero un quejido la detuvo en seco. Antes de poder siquiera voltear a ver el origen del sonido, un punzante dolor perforó por completo su pecho. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una ancha lanza de piedra cristalina sobresaliendo torcidamente de su pecho teñida de rojo escarlata. El brillante color de su sangre.

Un pequeño hilo de ese valioso líquido se resbaló de sus labios y se sintió caer al suelo de cara, mientras escuchaba la gruesa voz de su enemiga recitar por lo bajo un: _Ángel de diamante. _Y el aula se iluminó con un potente brillo blanco. La luz la encandiló, e instintivamente cerró los ojos, sintiendo su abdomen mojado por el tibio líquido que salía de su herida. Supo, sin tener que abrir los ojos, que la de cabello blanco se aproximaría a ella, sana, fuerte y con profundos deseos de venganza. Antes de perder el conocimiento, se sintió aterrorizada por su próxima muerte.

Luego de aplacar las llamas que lo habían rodeado, su enemigo se veía mucho más encolerizado que nunca. El costado derecho de su rostro estaba completamente rojo, con quemaduras profundas y sus ojos grises parecían infernales.

Retrocedió un paso, sin saber cómo proceder ante aquella escena. Pero él no le dio oportunidad de razonar mucho, pues de un segundo a otro, se rodeó nuevamente con ese peculiar viento blanco y lo expulsó en su contra como una fuerte ola de aire condensado. Sin poder resistirlo, salió disparado hacia una de las paredes de la escuela, chocando estrepitosamente.

Quedó inconsciente, justo después de ver como una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en los labios de él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles.<strong>_

Nunca pensé llegar a estar en esta situación.

Cuando Boomer y yo llegamos al aula de donde habíamos visto una enorme cantidad de energía salir, Bell estaba a punto de asesinar a mi hermana. Tenía un pie sobre su espalda y una enorme lanza de diamante en una mano. Sus ojos grises irradiaban total locura y yo me quedé pasmada, como siempre.

Boomer fue el que pudo reaccionar primero. Se lanzó contra ella y la golpeó velozmente. Ella susurró algo mientras se alejaba de él y fue entonces cuando noté que se había convertido. Había liberado el sello de poder de su gema y estaba con la transformación completa. Era, ahora, el Ángel de Diamante, con sus hermosas alas de piedra cristalina y su chaleco y falda del mismo material a forma de armadura. El negro había sido reemplazado por un brillante blanco y todas sus heridas que seguro provocó mi hermana se sanaban con rapidez.

Pudo habernos matado a ambos, pues ni Boomer ni yo habíamos liberado el sello todavía. Pero, en lugar de eso me sonrió como lo hacía antes, señalándome para decirme: _«Eres la siguiente.» _y se fue, haciendo un agujero diferente en la pared del salón.

Boomer la siguió unos pasos, pero yo sabía que no la alcanzaría jamás. No con ella transformada. Mis manos temblaron y regresé a mis cabales. Corrí hacia mi hermana pelirroja y me incliné sobre ella.

– Zafiro, cura a mi hermana, por favor. – Rogué y mi gema, que cubría ya gran parte de mi pecho, obedeció, rodeando a mi hermanita con su luz azul. En ese momento, me sentí más frustrada que nunca. Si no fuera por Boomer, mi hermana habría muerto.

Yo siempre he sido una completa inútil.

* * *

><p>Después de que se encargó de curar parcialmente las heridas de la morena, quedó inconsciente y sin fuerzas suficientes como para levantar un solo dedo. Pero fue su hermano pelirrojo el que lo sacó de su letargo cuando lo sacudió con vehemencia llamándolo por su nombre.<p>

Cuando logró abrir los ojos se encontró con los de él. Notó la desesperación que irradiaban los orbes escarlata y lo primero que le dijo lo confundió completamente.

– Butch, la quimera era una persona.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntarle de lo que hablaba su hermano levantó, con asco, una mano, indiscutiblemente femenina, que estaba partida por la muñeca y que aún tenía sangre fresca donde debería tener el antebrazo.

Algo andaba mal.

_**[End of Chapter 3: Rubí y Diamante: Unas piedras preciosas.]**_

* * *

><p>Bien, este capítulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, porque si de por sí es difícil narrar una pelea, lo es aún más cuando en la historia original usaste aproximadamente solo 6 páginas. Pero seamos positivos, esta versión es mucho mejor que la anterior, ¿cierto?<p>

Les doy muchísimas gracias a todos por haber leído este nuevo capítulo de _**Las 4 Gemas **__~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~ _y espero de verdad que les haya gustado.

Intentaré prometer actualizar en menos de 6 meses xD, pero no aseguro nada (menos ahora que no tengo internet en casa). La próxima vez que actualice, chequen también las demás historias de mi perfil, porque tengan por seguro que editaré algunas de las que me falten, para poder dejar esa etapa de mi vida y poder comenzar a escribir mis nuevos proyectos.

No me extrañen mucho :3

Y sin más por el momento, aquí tienen:

_**Perfiles de Las 4 Gemas **__~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~_

**Boomer **

**Nombre completo:** Boomer Him

**Nickname: **Conejito´s Brother 2

**Edad:** 18 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 7 de Julio de 1997

**Poseedor/Habilidad:** Guante Mizu (Agua)

**Altura:** 176 cm

**Peso:** 70 kg

**Signo zodiacal:** Cáncer

**Canción favorita:** Time is running out – Muse

**Personalidad:** Es completamente inmaduro y juguetón cuando la situación se presta. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, es bastante maduro y se sabe comportar cuando se requiere. Con sus hermanos es relajado y no se preocupa por guardar las apariencias, pero cuando no conoce a las personas que lo rodean se vuelve excesivamente educado. Es bastante detallista y conoce los significados de los sentimientos mejor que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Se preocupa por ellos más de lo que ellos se imaginan, pero nunca busca hostigarlos. Romántico y travieso por naturaleza.

**Características:** Cabello rubio y ojos azul rey, piel pecosa y clara. Le gusta vestir con pantalones y camisas claras, pues odia sentirse sofocado. Acostumbra llevar los brazos descubiertos con camisas de manga corta, pero también le gusta la ropa formal, su vanidad lo aclama por usar saco y corbata cada vez que puede.

**Pasatiempos:** Adora nadar. Durante el verano va constantemente a la playa, río o alberca que quede más cerca de su residencia en turno. También le encantan los peces y él mismo se dedica a bucear para encontrar los ejemplares más bellos para su acuario privado.

**Especialidad:** Velocista nato. Atacante sorpresivo.

**Debilidad:** Sequía. Cuando el clima es extremo, el viento es seco y la humedad es casi nula, está completamente vulnerable.

**Forma de pelea:** Ataque sorpresa. Por su velocidad cuando está transformado, es más fácil para él sorprender a su adversario antes que enfrentarlo directamente. Solo cuando no tiene alternativa, busca toda el agua que pueda recabar para pelear, pues toma la humedad de las cosas a su alrededor para convertirlas en sus propias armas.

_**¡Bye-Bye!**_


	4. Familia es Familia

**¡Hey! ¡Sorpresa!**

¡Les traje dos entregas juntas!

Y ustedes que ya pensaban que en realidad me iba a desaparecer por otros dos años y que jamás terminaría de corregir la historia ;D pero no se preocupen, inesperadamente, tengo suficiente inspiración como para darles dos entregas seguidas :3

Sin más por el momento, disfruten mi pequeña entrega.

**Declaración: **Las PPG no me pertenecen (Si fuera así, el profesor Utonium no estaría presente en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo por viajes que requieren la organización para la que trabaja, por lo que las chicas harían de su casa un habitad que alberga a todos los chicos sexys, es decir los RRB.), le pertenecen a Cartoon Network y a su autor Craig McCracken. Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Out of Character, Original Characters, Personajes de 17-18 años, historia un poco futurista, incoherencias en algunas cosas, sangre, histeria, mutilaciones, quimeras, nada de respeto por las leyes físicas y poco amor.

* * *

><p><strong>mju]Las 4 Gemas <strong>~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~

**Capítu lo 4: Familia es Familia.**

**Blossom**

Supe, antes de despertar, que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero ahora solo recuerdo lo que me asustó más: Los cuerpos mutilados de mis hermanas, a manos de ella, Bell.

Sé que desperté inmediatamente después de que esa imagen se grabara en mi mente, me calara hasta los huesos y soltara algunas lágrimas. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió es que la imagen no estuviera tan alejada de la realidad.

Luego de que quedara inconsciente con mi vehemente miedo a la muerte, no recuerdo nada. No obstante, una vez que abrí los ojos, no me encontré muerta, como habría supuesto; sino que estoy aquí, en mi alcoba, con el cuerpo adolorido e inmóvil.

La realidad es que mis hermanas no fueron mutiladas, pero yo sí.

Supongo, por el punzante dolor en mi pecho, que quien sea que me haya encontrado no pudo hacer mucho por mis heridas, pero me salvó la vida.

El techo de mi alcoba es blanco y con el foco de luz incandescente encendido es demasiado brillante para que lo siga mirando, así que ladeé mi cabeza un poco y cuando lo hice me encontré con él.

Con su largo cabello rojo, tan parecido al mío, suelto a los lados de su rostro, libre de la liga que lo sujetaba en una coleta baja; su gorra roja mal acomodada por la incómoda posición que adoptó su cuerpo al quedarse dormido; sus ropas tan sucias y fangosas que se nota que él también llevó mal la pelea; todo en él me parece tan peculiar pero al mismo tiempo tan… ¿Familiar? A pesar de que ni siquiera lo conozco, ya me he acostumbrado a las cadenas que cuelgan de sus pantalones, su gorra maltratada y a su mirada intensa. Siento, por algún motivo, que lo conozco de toda la vida.

Se mueve un poco en la silla, tal vez intentando ponerse un poco más cómodo y yo me sobresalto por la posibilidad de que me encuentre viéndolo. Siento mi cara arder y sé que soy tonta por pensarlo, pero me daría mucha pena que él me encontrara espiándolo mientras duerme, aunque técnicamente era lo que él hacía sentando al lado de mi cama.

Es cierto… él estaba viéndome dormir. Y al caer en cuenta de esto en lugar de sentirme ultrajada, como debería, me siento profundamente conmovida, aunque también apenada. ¿Qué tal si llegué a roncar mientras él me veía? No es que ronque, o por lo menos no lo creo, pero nunca se sabe, ¿no?

Intento contener la risa ante mis absurdos pensamientos, pero aun así sale un sonido ahogado de mis labios. Enfoco mi mirada en sus manos, a pesar de la suciedad puedo notar que tiene largos dedos, como los de un pianista. Sonrío ante la idea, me gustaría saber si toca algún instrumento, pero no es tiempo para pensar en ello. En su lugar decido mover mi mano para alcanzar la suya y cuando lo toco lo siento frío. Él se mueve ligeramente y abre los ojos un poco. Y ese extraordinario escarlata se encuentra con mis ojos. Nos miramos y me siento tan incómoda que sé que debería desviar mi mirada, ver a algún sitio que me deje razonar con claridad, pero sus orbes me llaman y simplemente no puedo dejar de verlos.

– Blossom… – Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Noto su expresión diferente. Una perfecta combinación entre preocupación y felicidad y siento los colores subir a mi rostro, porque sé que se ve de esa manera por mí.

– Hola. – Alcancé a decir a duras penas, aunque sé que es lo más inadecuado para este momento. Mi voz sale ahogada y es poco audible. Él lo nota, acercándose un poco más a mí y rodeando mis dedos con los suyos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? … Por Dios, que idiota, es obvio que no estás bien. Lo siento, es que estaba tan asustado, por un momento creí que podría ocurrirte algo y yo… perdón. – Soltó un sonoro suspiro, exhalando tan fuerte que parecía frustrado. Yo sonreí ligeramente y apreté un poco sus dedos. Él volvió a mirarme y sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Pregunté, intentando dejar de lado un poco su exasperación. Él consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarme.

– Alrededor de 20 horas. Ya debe de ser temprano por la mañana. Nos hemos estado turnando para darte tratamiento, pero era una herida muy grave, por poco te atraviesa la columna, así que tardará un poco en sanar, aún con las Gemas y Guantes. Sobre todo porque también estamos dándole tratamiento a tu hermana, Buttercup… – Con esa simple frase, lo recordé con una agitación: La gravedad de la perforación que la bestia le hizo en el pecho a mi hermana antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar. A pesar de mis manos temblorosas, tuve que armarme de valor para mantener la calma.

– ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Es muy grave también? – Él negó con la cabeza, sonriéndome.

– No en realidad. La quimera no atinó a ninguno de los órganos vitales. Pero ella ha pedido que te demos prioridad a ti, así que solo Butch, mi hermano de en medio, la ha curado a ella. También Bubbles, pero no mucho. Ella no se lo permite.

– Tendría que haberlo imaginado, después de todo Buttercup siempre nos antepone a nosotras en esta clase de situación. – Dije, un poco aliviada ante la idea de que mis hermanas no estuvieran gravemente dañadas.

– Hablando de eso, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar. – Susurró, soltando mi mano y poniéndola sobre mi regazo. Yo me quedé viendo allí, donde mi mano había sido tocada por él con suma amabilidad. – Pero antes que nada, discúlpame.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté, sin verlo todavía.

– Porque… Antes de que peleáramos, te recriminé por no haberme dicho que ustedes poseían las Gemas. No tenía derecho. Nos acabamos de conocer y yo tampoco te comenté que éramos los dueños de los Guantes. Era obvio que eso no era un tema de conversación con alguien a penas conocías. Disculpa.

– No tienes que disculparte. – Sentencié, intentando contener la sensación de querer reír a carcajadas por aquello. Presentí que si reía tan fuerte como quería, tal vez terminaría abriendo de nuevo mis heridas. En su lugar solo sonreí con ganas, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. – Sinceramente, ni siquiera recordaba eso. ¿De qué más tenemos que hablar? – Dije, cortando de tajo el tema.

– Oh, no. El resto creo que tenemos que hablarlo todos juntos. Es acerca de lo que pasó ayer. Mientras tanto, creo que deberías intentar descansar un poco más. Dentro de unos minutos Bubbles vendrá a tratarte de nuevo.

Su preocupación me hizo cortar un poco mi sonrisa. Él realmente parecía preocupado por mí, y me hizo sentir cálida. Asentí con la cabeza y sin ánimos de que aquella sensación desapareciera cerré los ojos, dejando que de nuevo mi cansancio se apoderara de mí, con los profundos luceros escarlata grabados en mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup<strong>

Estoy tan cansada.

Desde que desperté ayer en mi recamara, no he vuelto a pegar un ojo. Y aunada a mi falta de sueño está esta tremenda sensación de frustración, además del fuerte dolor que tengo a causa de mis heridas, especialmente la que perforó por completo mi costado.

Sé, por el noticiero, que ya todo el mundo sabe, más o menos, lo que ocurrió en la escuela. Las clases se cancelaron por tiempo indefinido, mientras se arreglan los daños que tuvieron tanto la cafetería, como uno de los edificios y la mayor parte de las ventanas. Hay diferentes versiones de lo que sucedió, pero la que ha sido más oficial hasta ahora es el intento fallido de un ataque terrorista. Claro, si a un gatito/lagarto gigante en la mitad de la cafetería se puede considerar algo parecido a una bomba, no hay duda de eso.

Claro que han entrevistado a la mayoría de los estudiantes presentes, pero el director ha decido disfrazar sus testimonios con una histeria post-traumática para acallar los comentarios de monstruos atacando una escuela.

La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que las personas creen que fuimos atacados por terroristas. Pero me consuelo pensando en que muchas personas piensan que los mitos son solo eso: Mitos. Son bastante escépticos con respecto a las creaturas fantásticas o cuentos de hadas.

En fin. Desde ayer por la mañana no he tomado una ducha. Los alimentos que me han dado son solo sopas, así que tengo mucho por hacer ahora. Mi estómago aclama que coma algo sólido, lleno de las suficientes proteínas para llevar estos largos días a la espera de otra señal de vida de Bell. Así que creo que es hora de desobedecer a mi amada hermana menor y finalmente levantarme de la cama, total, luego de interminables tratamientos por parte de Butch, creo que ya no corro peligro de volver a desangrarme hasta la muerte si tomo una ducha y una buena comida.

Apoyo mis manos a los lados de la cama con toda la intención de impulsarme con ellos, pero luego me lo pienso mejor y prefiero rodar lentamente hasta ponerme en un costado y deslizar mis pies a un lado de la cama. Luego despacio me apoyo en la mesita de noche para empujarme y quedar sentada. En el proceso, tengo que contener el aire y apretar los labios para no terminar gritando y alertar a todos de mi rebeldía.

Una vez sentada es más fácil para mí pararme. No recta, lamentablemente, sino un poco encorvada, con miedo de abrir de nuevo las curaciones que me hicieron. Caminar es sencillo, aunque despacio para no hacer ruido, e instintivamente coloco una mano a mi costado para asegurarme que las vendas y gasas no se desacomoden.

Me detengo junto a la puerta y escucho atentamente. Al parecer, tanto mi hermana como Boomer y Butch están en la planta baja, pues escucho el televisor encendido. Abro con cuidado la entrada y me asomo por el corredor. Mi suerte es que mi habitación está al final del pasillo y los únicos sonidos que escucho vienen del hueco de las escaleras. Salgo a hurtadillas, para entrar sigilosamente al cuarto de baño que está al lado de mi puerta.

Cierro detrás de mí y por primera vez en mi vida me detengo antes de pasar el pestilo. Tal vez, dadas las circunstancias, podría llegar a necesitar ayuda de mi hermana rubia para salir de la bañera o algo así. Sé que debería avisarle, pero no quiero que me moleste.

Me encamino a la bañera y me recargo un poco en ella para colocar el tapón. Luego abro el grifo de agua caliente y dejo que se llene. Como de costumbre, vierto jabón líquido para hacer burbujas. Terminado eso me acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en el baño y por primera vez desde que llegamos a la casa me pierdo en mi reflejo.

Mi cabello, tan desordenado como de costumbre, está lleno de escombros y algo más obscuro, sangre seca. Mi cara, a pesar de que Bubbles intentó limpiarla, aún muestra pequeñas manchas del mismo líquido. Me veo más pálida que de costumbre e incluso noto el verde de mis ojos obscurecido por el rojo opaco que los rodea a causa de mi cansancio.

Mis ropas están en peores condiciones todavía. Bubbles cortó indiscriminadamente mi blusa, para llegar a mi herida y vendarla. La suciedad que mi transformación no absorbió se incrustó de lleno en la tela verde, llenándola de manchas escarlata obscuro. Igual que mis pantalones negros, llenos de aquel líquido tan indeseable y polvo de los escombros. El vendaje que me colocaron está teñido con sangre más reciente y también menos abundante.

Asqueada, dejé de mirarme y comencé mi laboriosa tarea de quitarme, una a una, todas mis prendas. Las vendas fueron lo más complicado, pues estaban pegadas a mi piel por la sangre seca. Pero luego de varios intentos de hacerlo sin gritar, lo logré. Tomé todas las cosas y las tiré directamente al cesto de basura. Busqué mi toalla y mi bata y las acerqué a la bañera, llena casi por completo.

Cerré el grifo de inmediato y suspiré. El vapor inundaba casi todo el baño y me sentí tranquila. Me introduje despacio a la bañera, hasta quedar cubierta casi por completo. Dejé que mis manos flotaran ligeramente, viendo como la sangre seca comenzaba a quitarse de mi piel, flotando y mezclándose con el agua. Me permití tocar mi herida y sentí un agudo dolor atravesando cada uno de mis nervios, llegando a mi cerebro y haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Eso es la única prueba fehaciente que tengo ahora mismo:

Estoy viva.

A pesar de toda la sangre que derramé, de toda la fuerza que utilicé para mantenerme en pie, estoy viva. Y es todo gracias a él. Qué tonta he sido. Tratándolo como a un enemigo, cuando él en las pocas horas que llevamos conociéndonos, ha arriesgado su vida por mí, me ha apoyado, y me ha salvado. Le debo una disculpa y también mi agradecimiento.

Comienzo a hundirme en el agua, consciente de que debo de lavar también mi cara y mi cabello y dejo que me cubra. Cierro los ojos para permitirme escuchar el latido de mi corazón y sé, por primera vez, que no estoy completamente sola como siempre me he sentido.

A pesar de que toda la vida he tenido a mis hermanas para apoyarme, suelo sentirme realmente excluida. Bubbles y Blossom son muy diferentes, pero realmente tienen un carácter parecido. Ambas son tranquilas, apacibles, mientras yo soy todo lo contrario, queriendo siempre estar en movimiento, ejercitándome, poniendo música a todo volumen y nadando contra corriente. Ellas dos siempre se han complementado mutuamente por los rasgos que las unen, así que siempre me siento sola.

En eso pensaba mientras sentía la necesidad de salir a respirar, pero decidí contenerla, aunque fuese por solo un par de segundos. Abrí los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que se me irritarían, pero necesitaba ver mi cuerpo.

Mi costado tenía un horrible borrón escarlata, pero fuera de eso, seguía siendo completamente yo. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Lo sé, pero por algún motivo creo que soy débil. Nunca esperé que esto llegara a pasar jamás en mi vida. Desde pequeña siempre se me ha inculcado que tenía un solo propósito para existir, pero ahora lo siento, no solo lo pienso. Debo de cambiar, debo de ser más fuerte, dar brazadas más largas, para atravesar este río antes de perder cualquier oportunidad.

El agua, antes cristalina, lava la sangre de mi cuerpo y por algún motivo siento que no debería. La huella de la creatura que matamos Butch y yo debería quedarse junto a mí el resto de mi vida, pues es lo que se merece un asesino, y aun así el agua me da otra oportunidad, de lavar mi cuerpo, expiar mis culpas.

Un par de manos entran a mi campo de visión, y no lo entiendo. No, hasta que esas manos rodean mis brazos y me elevan en el agua hacia la superficie y me encuentro con ese par de brillantes ojos jade viéndome intensamente. No reacciono hasta que empieza a hablar y en lugar de escucharlo jadeo y grito a todo pulmón. Levanto mi mano para arremeter en su contra una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Habían estado viendo la televisión en busca de más noticieros o comentarios de lo ocurrido en la escuela durante horas, juntos, sentados en el sillón como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero habían fracasado con honores. En ningún canal había noticieros a esa hora de la mañana.<p>

– Estoy harta. – Habló ella, rompiendo el interminable silencio que había comenzado desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Se giró para ver al rubio que tenía sentado a un lado y él le regresó la intensidad de la mirada con sus brillantes ojos mar. – No comenzará ningún noticiero hasta dentro de algunas horas y mientras tanto no puedo solo esperar a que Zafiro recupere su fuerza para volver a tratar a Blossom. Además, no hemos comido. ¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó, intentando no sonar tan exhausta y forzada como se sentía. Él le sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

– Creo que tienes razón. Después de todo no podemos estar sentados aquí todo el día. Tal vez debamos preparar el almuerzo.

– ¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó un poco asombrada.

– Claro. Uno de nosotros tres tenía que hacer algo para no gastar el dinero de nuestra universidad solo en pizza y comida china.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres no cocinan? – Cuestionó, intrigada. La mirada de él se ensombreció por un momento, que de no haberlo mirado tan fijamente no se habría ni percatado, pero habló un poco animado después de eso, indiferente a lo que había pasado dos segundos antes.

– Mi madre es científica. Viaja muchísimo y normalmente nosotros vamos con ella, pero últimamente decidió que necesitábamos quedarnos en un solo lugar y tener vidas estables. Compró una casa en Megaville y desde el inicio de verano vivimos aquí. Ella está en Londres ahora mismo.

– ¿De verdad? Nuestro padre también… – Comenzó a decir, pero un estridente grito de la parte superior de la casa la acalló. Ambos se vieron solo por un segundo, antes de ir hacia el corredor y las escaleras, buscando el origen del grito.

Y lo encontraron sin problema alguno.

A la entrada del baño, estaba el moreno tirado en el piso y sobre él, en una postura demasiado comprometedora, estaba Buttercup, con el agua escurriendo del cuerpo, envuelta solamente en una bata de baño, asestándole fuertes golpes.

– ¡Eres un Maldito Pervertido! – Refunfuñaba la morena, golpeándolo con fuerza bruta. – ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Subnormal!

– ¡Buttercup! ¡Detente! ¡Estás abriendo de nuevo tu pecho! – Ordenó la rubia, corriendo hacia su hermana. Y tenía razón, la bata de baño de la morena comenzaba a teñirse de rojo allí donde tenía la herida. Pero la cólera de su hermana no le permitía sentir dolor. Llegó a su lado y comenzó a separarla del joven medio noqueado.

– ¡Déjame, Bubbles! ¡Tiene que pagar! – Exclamó, intentando forcejear con su hermana, pero el rubio se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarla, parándola para poder verla a los ojos.

– Espera, Buttercup. – Pidió él a modo de súplica. – Dime qué te hizo y te juro por Dios que yo lo haré pagar.

– ¿Qué hizo? – Sentenció ella, con desdén, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. – ¡Entró al baño con toda la intención de aprovecharse de mí!

– Dios santo. – Habló Butch desde el suelo. – ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado! ¡Estabas hundida en el agua! ¡Creí que te habías ahogado! – Gritó, sobándose donde ella lo había golpeado.

– ¡No soy tan estúpida como para ahogarme en una bañera! – Refutó. – ¡Y aun así no tenías por qué entrar al baño!

– ¡Te busqué en tu cuarto, no estabas y me asusté! – Dijo, aun hablando alto, pero más sereno. Intentando controlarse para que ella también se calmara. Pero estaba eufórica, ni el agarre de Boomer era suficiente para controlarla.

– ¡Bueno! ¡Al menos toca la puerta antes de entrar!

– ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo saliendo de una de las habitaciones y encaminándose al pasillo donde estaban. – Blossom está preocupada por todos los gritos. ¿No pueden ser un poco más considerados? – Y con aquellas simples palabras la morena dejó de forcejear conteniendo el aliento.

– Lo que pasa es que aquí los señoritos tienen problemas hormonales y no pueden controlarlo. Lo sentimos. – Musitó Boomer con denotado sarcasmo.

– ¿Brick, puedes decirle a Blossom que está todo bien? Dentro de unos minutos iré a tratarla, solo que primero tengo que cerrar _**de nuevo**_ las heridas de Butter. – Dijo Bubbles haciendo un innecesario énfasis en sus palabras. La morena negó con la cabeza y miró despectivamente a Butch.

– No es necesario, Bubbles. Terminaré mi baño, comeré y después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras con mis heridas. – Habló, sin dejar de ver con un fuerte rencor al moreno. Se soltó del agarre del rubio, conteniendo el aliento al sentir un fuerte dolor en el costado, pero manteniéndose firme como para andar nuevamente al baño y cerrar de un portazo. Durante un segundo todos guardaron un tenso silencio.

– Por favor. Ni siquiera pude verla. – Concluyó Butch, rompiendo la tensión.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, los ánimos en la casa se habían calmado. Durante la tarde casi nadie conversó entre sí, pero fue Blossom, quien sintiéndose un poco más fuerte, decidió que aquello debía terminar. Cuando sus heridas mejoraron le pidió a su acompañante, Brick, que la ayudara a levantarse y bajar al comedor, donde se reunieron todos, como convocados.<p>

Fue también ella quien, con miradas duras obligó a su hermana morena a comportarse. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado alrededor de la mesa ella cruzó los dedos de las manos y se permitió guardar silencio unos segundos, para terminar rompiéndolo con una voz trémula, pero cargada de autoridad.

– Bien, creo que todos debemos de aclarar ciertos puntos. ¿No? – Dijo, mirando alternadamente a los tres hermanos que había aceptado en su casa. Los tres habían mudado sus ropas con unas traídas de su propia casa por el hermano rubio y ya sin los rastros de la pelea en sus rostros podía hasta jurar que eran adolescentes comunes. Fue Brick quien habló primero.

– Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Tengo una teoría, pero para empezar necesito saber de dónde conocen a esa chica, Bell. – Sentenció, mirando fijamente los orbes rosas de su interlocutora.

– Es nuestra hermana. – Soltó amargamente Buttercup. Su voz estaba ronca, cargada de muchos sentimientos encontrados. – Se fue de la casa siendo apenas una niña. No la habíamos visto hasta ahora. – Continúo, cruzándose de brazos con más facilidad de lo que había esperado por sus heridas, las cuales su hermana rubia se negó a tratar luego de su comportamiento. Su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento y sus ojos se veían lejanos.

– Blake es nuestro hermano también. – Susurró Boomer, casi con miedo, mirando alternadamente a los chicos en la mesa.

– Entonces la profecía es cierta, ¿no? – Recapacitó Blossom, más para ella que para sí misma.

– ¿Cuál parte? ¿La de los cuatro hermanos y cuatro hermanas que tienen poderes inigualables por la fuerza de sus respectivas gemas y criaturas mitológicas? – Volvió a hablar Buttercup, pero esta vez con sarcasmo, subiendo uno de sus pies a la orilla de su silla, de manera que su rodilla quedaba justo donde apoyó su brazo. – ¿O la parte en la que ellos intentan matarnos sin piedad alguna para poder liberar al demonio?

– Buttercup… – Nombró Blossom, con un tono marcado de reclamo, buscando con eso hacerla rectificar.

– Por favor, Bloss, tú y yo sabemos que eso también es cierto. Es nuestro destino, ¿no? ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptarlo? – Preguntó, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

– Pensé que no creías en el destino, verdecita. – Masculló Butch, molesto, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

– Lo que yo crea o no es mi problema, no el tuyo. – Dijo, girando su rostro para encarar completamente al moreno, que solo se permitió sonreír ante el reto de su voz.

– Lo siento, pero creo que en esta situación también es nuestro problema. – Contradijo él.

– ¿Ah sí? Porque yo creo que no es mucho problema para ustedes, si finalmente a quien terminan matando es a una de nosotras.

– ¿Y qué tal si es a uno de nosotros? ¿No crees que todos aquí corremos riesgo de que nos intente asesinar nuestro propio hermano? – Dictó, mirando ferozmente los ojos jade de ella.

– Disculpa, lo olvidé. Te ves tan herido que por un momento pensé que ibas a morir. – Riñó ella, con denotado sarcasmo. – Fue mi hermana a la que estuvieron a punto de matar, no a los tuyos.

– ¡Buttercup! – Llamó Bubbles alzando la voz como pocas veces lo hacía. – ¡Ya basta! Estamos tratando un problema serio. Si no te interesa es mejor que no interrumpas. – La morena le dirigió una mirada llena de furia pero guardó silencio. No tenía intención de pelear con su hermana menor.

– Bien. – Murmuró agriamente recibiendo solo un asentimiento de su hermana rubia.

– ¿Blake también escapó? – Preguntó Blossom, retomando el control de la conversación.

– Sí, se fue cuando teníamos 11 años. Desde entonces lo hemos estado buscando, pero sin muchos resultados. La última seña que recibimos de él fue en Okinawa.

– ¿Okinawa? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – Cuestionó todavía la pelirroja.

– Hace dos años.

– Nosotras también recibimos notificaciones de que habían visto allí a Bell. – Corroboró Bubbles, sin poder contenerse. – El profesor, nuestro padre, viajó para allá de inmediato, pero ya no había rastro alguno de ella.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que han estado juntos todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Boomer.

– Al parecer sí. – Repuso Blossom mirando fijamente la cocina. – ¿Por qué los dejó Blake? – Ante aquella interrogante, tanto Boomer como Brick miraron cautelosamente a su hermano, siendo Brick quien comenzó a hablar.

– Por una tontería en realidad. La última vez que lo vimos habíamos estado aquí, en esta ciudad. Nuestra madre tenía algunos asuntos pendientes en el trabajo, así que nos dejó solos en la casa. Discutimos y él salió al patio…

– Cuando salí a buscarlo no estaba. – Interrumpió Butch. – Fui a los alrededores y vi algunas de sus cosas tiradas por el camino. Cuando seguí el rastro alcancé a verlo junto a un hombre. Él liberó la mitad del sello de su guante, Kaze y me atacó. Cuando desperté se habían ido. – Terminó, mirando fijamente sus manos.

– Lo siento. – Atinó a decir Bubbles con pena verdadera marcada en su rostro.

– Fue hace años. Ya no importa. – Susurró, sin levantar la mirada. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía notaran que en realidad si importaba.

– Mentiroso. – Musitó Buttercup muy bajo clavando su mirada en él.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo el moreno, levantando la cabeza como un resorte. – Yo no he mentido.

– Claro que lo has hecho. Mírate. – Refutó ella, señalándolo. – No hace falta que te hagas el fuerte. Todos sabemos que aún sufres por eso. Se te nota. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Si no te importara, créeme que ese sí sería un motivo para que te avergonzaras.

– Te sientes muy lista, ¿no? Tomando el dolor de los demás para ponerlos en evidencia.

– No estoy tomando el dolor de nadie más, solo el mío, verdecito. – Habló ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

– ¿Es tú dolor que mi hermano se haya ido? No lo creo, antes te referías a él solo como a un asesino.

– No me duele tu hermano, pero sí me duele mi hermana. Yo fui la última persona a la que le habló antes de que se fuera. Yo fui la única que tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, pero no lo hice. Es mi culpa que ahora mi otra hermana esté tan gravemente herida y también es mi culpa que hace seis años mi familia se destruyera porque ella nos abandonó. ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Crees que no entiendo como debes de sentirte? – Cuestionó, hablando acaloradamente pero sin mover un solo musculo.

– Buttercup, tranquila, recuerda que aún estás herida. – Serenó Boomer, extendiendo una de sus manos para colocarla en sobre su hombro. Sentía empatía por su dolor y su expresión lo denotaba. Ella, mirándolo solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Me sorprende que también seas tú quien se encontró por última vez con su hermana. – Continúo Brick.

– ¿Por qué te sorprende, si era parte del destino? – Preguntó Buttercup, con más acidez de la que habría deseado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Interrogó Butch, viéndola con una mirada extraña, sentimientos encontrados.

– Es parte de la profecía. ¿No la conocen? – Blossom miró profundamente a Brick, llena de dudas.

– _Verde y blanco. Diamante y esmeralda. Tierra y viento. Tan unidos que desesperadamente buscan su camino juntos. Tan distintos que les será imposible. El viento cambia con facilidad, dando giros inesperados. La tierra sólida es inflexible y aun así permite que el viento juegue con sus dominios. La tierra ama su libertad y el viento envidia su dureza. Tan cerca pero siempre inalcanzables._ – Comenzó a recitar Buttercup de memoria. – _El viento aviva el fuego pero también lo consume. El viento crea olas pero también huracanes. Es solo la tierra quien permanece firme a su paso, soportando su destrucción, dejando que haga, que sea libre, pero frenándolo inevitablemente cuando el daño ha sido demasiado. Eso pasará entre las bestias divinas, pero tarde. _

– Conocemos la profecía, pero no se nos fue contada hasta después de la traición de Blake. – Dijo Brick, sin ocultar su hastió por ser tratado como un ignorante.

– Bueno, tampoco nosotras la conocíamos. El profesor fue muy escéptico con respecto a eso. No quería que nos diéramos cuenta, tenía la esperanza de que esa forma Bell no se fuera de nuestro lado. Pero cuando lo hizo no tuvo más remedio que darnos la profecía para que la estudiáramos nosotras solas.

– Después de que el profesor nos la dijera, creo que todo cobró sentido. Por eso Bell y yo éramos tan unidas. Nos complementábamos una a la otra. – Comentó Buttercup, como pensando en voz alta. – Cuando se fue supe inmediatamente que lo había hecho, no porque lo hubiera visto, sino que lo sentí. Fue como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto. Una promesa implícita. – Continúo, con aire decadente, mirando al vacío por la ventana de la cocina, donde podía encontrar nubes negras tapando magistralmente el cielo estrellado.

– Ayer, cuando peleamos contra ellos, supe inmediatamente que venían por Blossom y por mí. Creo que quien sea que les de órdenes quiere que la profecía se cumpla al pie de la letra. Primero tenían que derrotarnos a nosotros. _Consumir el fuego._ Luego irán por ustedes. – Dijo Brick, abruptamente, uniendo cabos. Señaló a continuación a los rubios, ambos apostados a los lados de la morena.

– Ya lo sé. – Aceptó Bubbles, esbozando una pequeña y falsa sonrisa. – Espero que de algún modo, todos los años que entrené me sirvan un poco.

– Creo que no será suficiente, Bubbles. Ya viste lo que hicieron con Brick y Blossom. Ellos no dejaron de entrenar nunca. Creo, incluso, que siguen haciéndolo. – Comentó Boomer, con un tono de voz ligeramente tembloroso.

– Entonces nosotros tendremos que hacerlo también. No podemos permitir que cumplan la profecía. El Demonio no puede llegar a ser liberado nunca. – Sentenció Blossom. – Tenemos que entrenar más. Por ejemplo, noté que ustedes aún tienen que esperar mucho tiempo para poder liberar parte del sello. Nosotras dejamos de hacer eso desde algunos años atrás. Podemos enseñárselos y podemos pedirle a nuestro padre que nos aconseje algún método de entrenamiento efectivo mientras regresa de su trabajo en Londres.

– Creo que tienes razón, Blossom. – Apoyó Brick, mirando fijamente a la joven. – Aún nos falta mucho por mejorar. Yo noté que Blake se ha vuelto mejor que nosotros. Supera tu fuerza, Butch, y también tu velocidad, Boom. – Soltó, viendo fijamente a sus hermanos, sin disfrutar la incredulidad en los rostros de ambos.

– Bueno, entonces hay que acordar los horarios de entrenamiento. – Continúo Blossom.

– Sí, okay. Ustedes hagan las cosas aburridas como esa. – Interrumpió Buttercup, corriendo ruidosamente la silla al levantarse. – Yo iré a dar una vuelta. Regresaré en un rato. – Avisó, encaminándose a la entrada del comedor.

– ¿Pero a dónde vas? – Cuestionó Blossom, sin intentar ocultar su preocupación. Su hermana de ojos verdes se giró hacia ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

– No te preocupes, solo daré una vuelta. Vuelvo pronto. – Soltó, yendo al pasillo, tomando del perchero una de sus chaquetas negras y poniéndosela. – Solo caminaré. – Dijo, guiñándole un ojo desde allí y dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente, sin detenerse a escuchar nada más. Salió sin prisas y cerró detrás de ella.

– ¡Dios! – Exclamó Bubbles molesta. – Se fue justo cuando está a punto de llover y no se llevó una sombrilla. – Se levantó tan ruidosamente como su hermana y comenzó a salir de la cocina, pero fue alcanzada por el moreno que le cerró el paso velozmente.

– No te preocupes. Yo le llevaré la sombrilla, ¿sí? Solo dime donde está. – Se ofreció, sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando quería conseguir lo que quisiera.

– ¿Estás seguro? No creo que Buttercup esté muy contenta al verte. – Dudó la rubia.

– No te preocupes. Solo le daré la sombrilla y regresaré. Solo no quisiera que dejaras sola a Blossom, ella tal vez necesita que vuelvas a darle tratamiento. – Se excusó mirando con una sonrisa a la pelirroja quien solo sonrió tenuemente al comprender que era lo que quería el moreno. Finalmente, la rubia exhaló un suspiro y sonrió igual que su hermana.

– Bien, los paraguas están en el armario al lado de la entrada. Ella prefiere el de camuflaje.

– De acuerdo. – Dijo el moreno, yéndose hacia el lugar indicado, tomando la sombrilla que la rubia le había dicho y retirándose por la puerta sin más ceremonias. Para cuando salió ya comenzaban a caer pequeñas chispas de agua al asfalto.

_**[End of Chapter 4: Familia es Familia.]**_

* * *

><p>Aquí se ha acabado el capítulo :3<p>

No me maten si me tardo mucho en subir la continuación. Deben de admitir que la aman tanto como yo lo hago, así que no sean crueles conmigo. Llegar a este grado de profundidad entre los acontecimientos es difícil aún cuando tienes tanto tiempo de sobra :3

Seré breve.

Déjenme sus comentarios con sus opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, críticas y demás. Y si les gustó ¡Follow Me! Subscríbanse para que les lleguen mensajitos a su correo cada vez que regrese de entre los muertos :D

Procuraré subir pronto una continuación, pero tengo más proyectos que corregir e historias por terminar. Si les gusta mi manera de narrar, entren a mi perfil y lean algunas de ellas. Tengo variedad :D (De preferencia lean las que ya he corregido. El resto son un asco.)

Los quiero :D

Sin más:

_**Perfiles de Las 4 Gemas **__~ЯǝᴌᵒᾱÐ~_

**Buttercup **

**Nombre completo:** Buttercup Utonium

**Nickname: **Butter.

**Edad:** 17 años

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 5 de diciembre de 1997.

**Poseedor/Habilidad:** Gema Esmeralda (Tierra).

**Altura:** 169 cm.

**Peso:** 54 kg.

**Signo zodiacal:**

**Canción favorita:** Comatose – Skillet.

**Personalidad:** Al sentirse excluida de sus hermanas suele ser la más independiente. Prefiere estar sola, aunque siempre termina acompañada ya sea por sus hermanas o por sus mejores amigas de la infancia: Juliet y Violetta. Su apariencia aleja a los hombres, aunque su actitud tampoco la ayuda. También es el típico tipo de chica ruda, a la que no le interesan las relaciones con los especímenes del otro sexo. La escuela es la menor de sus preocupaciones junto a la de tener pareja.

**Características:** Cabello azabache, corto, alborotado y sin el menor rastro de que le interese que tenga mejor apariencia. Muchas veces la confunden con una chica punk por los picos que suele adoptar su cabello a las puntas, pero ella no le molesta, incluso lo alborota de tal manera que quede de esa manera. De claros ojos verdes. Le gusta de alguna manera resaltar el color de sus ojos, que es la única parte de su cuerpo que le gusta, así que usa camisas y playeras sueltas de tonalidades verdes con prendas de color neutras. Como siempre está en movimiento, odia los vestidos y faldas. Prefiere usar pantalones, pantaloncillos o pescadores, dándole prioridad siempre a la primera opción.

**Pasatiempos:** Es deportista, así que participa en gran parte de las actividades de esa índole en la escuela, siendo la capitana del equipo de fútbol, así como integrante del equipo de tenis, basquetbol y karate, aunque también ayuda a sus amigas con el club del periódico escolar. Aunque su pasatiempo preferido es sentarse a escuchar música a todo volumen en algún sitio tranquilo.

**Especialidad:** Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambidiestra, así que usa armas gemelas.

**Debilidad:** Pelear contra personas veloces. Se ha centrado tanto en perfeccionar su fuerza que ha perdido velocidad.

**Forma de pelea:** Impulsiva. Cree que atacar primero es obtener una ventaja mayor sobre el contrincante. Prefiere asestar un buen golpe que desubique a sus contrincantes al principio para luego decidir qué hará con ellos. Muy pocas veces deja que la acorralen, pues siempre busca noquear primero antes siquiera a llegar a ser tocada.


End file.
